


The Legend of Zelda Four Swords: A New Adventure

by PiTheSpy



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Fanfiction, Four Swords, Four Swords Adventure, Gaming, LoZ - Freeform, Manga, Nintendo - Freeform, a new adventure, link - Freeform, the legend of zelda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiTheSpy/pseuds/PiTheSpy
Summary: After the events of the Legend of Zelda: Four Swords manga and Vaati's defeat, the land of Hyrule knew only peace. Link, son of the captain of the Hylian Royal Knights, worked together with Shadow Link to spread light around Hyrule. But the darkness is not gone, and Princess Zelda, Link's childhood friend, has been missing for three days. Link and Shadow Link have set out to find her, but little did they know that this was the start of a new adventure...





	1. Prolouge/Recap

(Cue the Legendary Hero music from the Legend of Zelda Wind Waker)

Long ago, in the kingdom of Hyrule, a wind sorcerer named Vaati appeared. Vaati terrorized the people of Hyrule, and kidnapped many beautiful girls from their homes.

When all hope seemed lost, a young boy carrying little more than a sword appeared. According to the legends, when the boy drew his sword, he split into four, the four-who-are-one worked together to vanquish Vaati.

The hero used his sword to bind Vaati in a remote area of Hyrule. The people christened the blade the Four Sword, and built a shrine around it. There it remained undisturbed for many years.

Ages flowed by...  
The wind sorcerer Vaati broke free from his prison and kidnapped Zelda, princess of Hyrule.

Princess Zelda's childhood friend Link, son of the Captain of the Hyrulian Knights, drew the Four Sword after a shadowy Link stole away Princess Zelda and the Six Maidens. Link split  
into four, those four being:

Green: Who was focused, and motivated  
Blue: Who was hot-headed and aggressive  
Vio (Purple): Who was calm and collected  
Red: Who was innocent and optimistic

After a rough start in which they continuously fought, the four Link's eventually bonded into brotherhood.

Vio, who had went to spy on the darkness, discovered the Dark Mirror at the Death Mountain Palace, an artifact that was the source of Vaati's power, and the source of life for Shadow Link.

The Dark Mirror had given Shadow Link a physical body, but had given Ganon and Vaati control of Shadow, turning him into a creature of darkness. Although Shadow Link fought Ganon and Vaati's control, he could not stop them.

After a failed attempt to break the mirror ended with the 'destruction' of Shadow Link and the reunion of the four Links, the freed six maiden's sent the four Links to the Tower of the Winds, Vaati's palace, to rescue Princess Zelda.

During the battle with Vaati, the Dark Mirror was teleported to the Tower of the Winds, and reconstructed Shadow Link before Princess Zelda's eyes. After a dark cloud whisked Zelda away to kill her, Shadow Link broke free from Ganon and Vaati's control.

Shadow Link then proceeded to help the four Links, who had been separated by a blast of air from Vaati, by changing into a 'Fake Vio', and helping Green, Red and Blue navigate the Tower of Winds. Once the real Vio joined the group and they began fighting Vaati again, Shadow Link fled, rushing to the Dark Mirror and throwing a chair through it in a last stand against Vaati and the darkness.

As Vaati began to shrink away to nothing due to the lost of power, the four Link's ran into the Dark Mirror's room just in time to see Shadow Link separate himself from the darkness by pushing the mirror over, cracking the frame. As the four Link's realize that Shadow was good all along, they thank Shadow Link and tell him he is a part of Link, and they welcome him to the family. As Shadow realized this, he finally stepped into the light and disappears.

An enraged Ganon, mad at the four Links for killing his minion Vaati, revealed himself as the true king of darkness. Together with the help of Princess Zelda, who they free from the clouds, the four Link's sealed Ganon in the four swords.

Back at the four sword sanctuary, the Links returned the four swords to it's pedestal, returning to one, and walked off together with Princess Zelda toward Hyrule, with Shadow Link giving a small wave in his shadow form. Hyrule knew only peace since then.

Until....  
Princess Zelda has been missing for three days, and Link and Shadow Link (who is in a shadow form) have set out to find her. Little did they know, a new adventure was about to begin...


	2. A New Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Links sitting in the Four Sword Sanctuary, wondering where their friend, Princess Zelda, has gone

    No one is ever prepared when evil returns. It’s a force that strikes without warning, lurking in hidden corners and always crawling back no matter how hard one tries to push it away. After the return of Vaati and the fall of Ganon a few months ago, Hyrule’s newest hero had been on patrol with his shadow when news of Princess Zelda’s disappearance struck. Now, stuck with no leads, the hero and his shadow had returned to the place that had started it all; the Four Sword Sanctuary.

    Sunlight reflected off of the stone walls of the sanctuary as the wind whistled through the trees, filling the air with life. Birds chirped in the trees, and shadows seemed to smile playfully. Sitting on the edge of one of the stone walls was a Hylian boy clad in a traditional hero tunic; Hyrule’s hero, Link. He sighed, rubbing his eyes and stifling a yawn. Running on what little sleep he could catch, he gazed at the grass at his feet, watching as his shadow paced back and forth on the ground.

  
    "Shadow, we've been searching for three days without finding a single clue to figure out where Princess Zelda has vanished to," Link said, wringing his hands. "I have a horrible feeling that something is terribly wrong. Have we been searching in the wrong places?"   
      
     _"I have that same feeling."_ Shadow's voice echoed in Link's head. _"After the Dark Mirror was broken, Vaati destroyed, and Ganon sealed away, Hyrule should have known peace. But maybe something else has appeared. Oh, I hope Zelda hasn't been kidnapped!"_ Link gazed around the sanctuary worriedly.   
  
    "Could be," Link said. "Or Zelda has taken a secret vacation from ruling Hyrule, and we've been too busy running around like crazed cuccos to stop and look in the most obvious places. I think we need to take a step back and clear our heads by thinking of the funny things in our adventures." On the ground, Link's shadow crossed his arms.   
  
     _"Who you calling a crazed cucco? I've been trying to keep a levelled head these last few days. It's you who's been running around like a crazed cucco, and I've been dragged along. And-"_   
  
    "Shadow?"   
  
     _"Yeah?"_   
  
    "Shut up please. You're starting to sound like Father."   
  
     Shadow gave a start of surprise, but no words sounded in Link's head. Apparently, he had been knocked speechless.   
  
    "Finally. Some peace and quiet. The readers are expecting the story to proceed, and they need a recap of some of the funniest scenes from our adventures for some humour and plot progression."   
  
     Link shook his head, confused. "I have no idea what I just said or who I was talking about. Oh well. Hey Shadow, remember the time I stepped hard on Vio's foot, and he barely flinched? Later, Red stepped lightly on Vio's foot, causing him to swear like he was Blue or something!” Shadow cracked a grin, which is hard to do when you're made of darkness.   
  
    _"Remember when Blue was frozen in ice, and Red used the fire rod to get him out? In order to get back at Blue for all the trouble he caused, Red lit the bottom of Blue's tunic on fire! Blue had acted like a crazed cucco, running around in circles until sitting in a pile of snow to smother the flames. Ha! I got a kick out of watching that."_ Link was momentarily confused.   
  
    How had Shadow seen that scene? That realization dawned on his face. Of course! The good side of Shadow was hiding in the shadows of the four Link's, watching over them like a guardian. When Shadow was reunited with that side, he got its complete memory. Link hoped that one of his four halves hadn't said anything dumb in front of Shadow. When trying to remember how each individual Link had felt, the memories became fuzzy, blurring together until all he could see was a third person's point of view. This was probably Shadow's view. Link shook his head. This train of thought was completely off topic. He should be clearing his head, not making it foggier.   
  
    "Hey, remember when-"   
  
**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!!!!!!!!**   
  
    An explosion shook the ground as a ring of pure magical energy rippled forth from the direction of the Four Sword. It slammed into the two heroes with the force of a train, sending them flying in opposite directions.   
  
    " _Aaauuu_ ~rrrgggg!" Shadow's scream seemed to have started in Link's head but ended up ringing through his ears. But that wasn't possible, was it? Link hit the ground with a heavy thud, and lay still with his eyes closed, the breath knocked out of him. After a few seconds, he fluttered open his eyes to see someone laying in the shade of a stone wall. He sat up with a  start, rubbing his eyes again to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating.

Shadow was in his physical form.


	3. The Source of the Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A troubling problem emerges from a heartfelt reunion, and a new villain appears

   Both Links stared at each other in utter shock and disbelief; one in a dark black tunic with purplish black hair, the other in a green tunic with blond hair. Their blue eyes seemed to drill into one another as if searching for a sign that this wasn't a reality. It just wasn't possible! Without the Dark Mirror, Shadow shouldn't have ever been able to gain his physical form again. But somehow, that force of magic energy had the same power level as the Dark Mirror... Either that, or Link had hit his head hard on the rocky wall of the sanctuary, and he was seeing things.   
  
    "Shadow?" Link called, his vision tilting from dizziness. "Are you really there?"   
  
    "I...I think so," Shadow said in shock. "But... How? I... I... I can't believe it!" A grin formed on his face. "Link! I have a physical body again! But I'm still good! How awesome is this?!?"   
  
At Shadows excitement, Link couldn't help but smile back. He peeled himself off the ground and stumbled toward Shadow, bundling him in a brotherly hug.   
  
    "I can't believe it either, Shadow!" Link exclaimed with joy. "You have complete control!"   
  
    "100% control, Link!" Shadow said, prying himself free and sitting the shade of the wall.  The wall had originally been connected to other walls of the sanctuary that had crumbled away to dust as the winds of time broke them down. "I don't understand how, but-" Shadow stopped. "Why are we talking about this so calmly when there was just a GIANT explosion of energy? Are we heroes, or are we kids running around trying to catch pigs for side quests? By the way, the answer is heroes. I am NOT going to try to grab a pig anytime soon!" Link sat upright as if he had been shocked.   
  
    "Ack! You're right! We have to check it out right now! The explosion, not the pigs. Come on!!!"

    Jumping up, Link grabbed Shadow’s hand and raced toward the centre of the sanctuary where the ring of energy had come from.

    As Shadow’s hand touched the light, it turned transparent and slipped out of Link’s grasp. Shadow let out a hiss of fear and recoiled into the shade of the wall.

    “Shoot, I’m so sorry Shadow!” Link cried. “I forgot that light hurts you.”

  
    "It didn’t hurt," Shadow said in a brave yet small voice, cradling his arm as his hand turned solid again. Shadows seemed to roll off him as he spoke, like he was half shadow, half solid. "But… I’m scared of the sunlight. When I was in 'shadow form', I could move without the sunlight hurting me. I just had to focus on keeping myself from fading, and I couldn't move too much. When I was asleep, I would naturally follow your shape as if I was a normal shadow, so the sun couldn't burn me if I fell asleep during the day. But now... I don't want to risk dissipating in the light. So you're going to have to leave me here; I'm sorry I can't help... Even with a physical form, I'm still as useless as a tree branch, huh… Welp, no point in worrying that now! Go do your hero thing!" Shadow tried to hide his tears behind a bluster of confidence, but guilt and shame were written across his face as readable if he was a book.   
  
    "Shadow?" Link said, gently patting Shadow on the back. "You were never useless, even in shadow form. You always were there with advice or warning me of danger during our adventures. And I am not leaving you behind while I check out that magical ring explosion. You are my family, and I will not let anything happen to you, do you understand? I'll find something you can use as shade. Wait here." Link assured, rushing off to find something for Shadow.   
  
    "Wait here?" Shadow echoed to empty space as he stopped crying. "Because I'm going to go where? For a sunlit walk?"   


\-------------------------------------------------------

  
   Link searched the grounds for anything that resembles a portable shade maker. His eyes caught on the rustling of leaves, even though the wind had stopped. Out of the bush popped a green knight covered in green armour. But this wasn't a friendly knight; this was a minion of something evil. Spotting Link, it raised its sword and charged with a dumb minion grunt. In one quick movement, Link drew his knight sword, sidestepped the grunt as it charged past him like a bull, and slashed at the grunt's exposed back. Muttering a grunt softly, the evil minion fell forward, dissolving into purplish black mist. Link was about to sheath his sword when he looked at the bush with interest. The bush looked ordinary; roundish, green, and so leafy Link was sure that Hyrule's famous fertilizer had been on it. The fertilizer made any bush or tree thick with leaves. That bush would be perfect as shade for Shadow! After a horizontal slash uprooted the bush, Link sheathed his sword then rushed to the wall where Shadow was sitting, carrying the bush. It wasn't surprising to see that Shadow was still in the shade. What was surprising, however, was seeing what Shadow got up to when he was bored.   
  
    "Hey Link!" he called as soon as Link showed up. "Watch this!" Shadow backed up from the wall, carefully stepping to the edge of the sun, took a running start, and jumped-kicked off the wall. Mid air time, he twisted into a backspin, making a full backflip before he hit the ground. "Cool, huh? Might come in handy against whatever's at the explosion. Did you..." Shadow stopped, looking at the bush. "That’s perfect!" He took the bush from Link, he held it over his head, creating shade for the shadow. "If we have to fight, I'll find some shade. And if necessary, I'll throw some shade. Let's go!" Together, the two Links shot off toward the source of the explosion.   
  
    As they turned the last corner into the central room, they gasped and froze. Standing over the Four Sword, chanting under his breath as black smog poured off the Four Sword, was a strange man dressed in purple robes, a yellow staff, and a face so white with makeup he looked like a ghost. A ghastly grin spread across his face as he turned to face the two heroes, and he laughed.

“Looks like the worms have come out to play.”  



	4. Five Links in a Chain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crazed sorcerer, a magic spell, and the Four Sword returns

    Purple robes billowing from the magical energy in the air, the strange man sneered at the two Links. Black smog continued to pour out of the Four Sword, shifting into the shape of Ganon, the pig king of evil. Shadow stealthily made his toward the nearest wall of shade, sliding away from the man's line of sight. With his staff held in one hand, the man spoke, his voice as slick as oil.   
  
    "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he taunted. "Two worms who have wiggled into my sight. Pity, that they don't understand what happens to worms that catch my eye. Well, partner, what do you think? Should I tell them?" The two heroes heard nothing, but the man’s eyes lit up with a crazed gleam and he continued. "Very well then, partner, I'll tell them.". "Wiggling worms get crushed under my foot, just like pretty Princess Zelda. Did I mention I kidnapped her?"   
  
    With a strangled cry, Link lunged at the man, his sword drawn. Faster than light, the man fired a neon beam of yellow, purple, and light blue from his staff straight at Link, who raised his sword in a block. An ear-splitting crack filled the air as Link's knight sword shattered to pieces. Link stared at blade-less handle he held.   
  
    "Wha... Wha... What?!? How?!?" he stuttered, shocked that his weapon had been broken so easily. He turned to the wall where Shadow had stood for support, but he wasn't there. Link stared at the shade in shocked; the bush laid forgotten, its owner nowhere to be seen. Shadow had abandoned him! But how did he leave without the bush? He was snapped back into reality by the man's oily voice.   
  
    "I am very good in spells. I am a mad sorcerer after all. Perhaps that is why I am able to free Ganon from his four sword prison. We have titanic plans for Hyrule. And plans for my home, Lyrule, too. The first parts of our plan are already complete. By capturing Princess Zelda and the Six maidens, we- But I've said too much. This spell letting me free my partner has drained me a bit, but I still have enough energy for two more spells. One to warp away with Ganon, and one to exterminate you. Don't look so shocked. You didn't think I would let you live so you could foil our plans, did you?"   
  
     As the man aimed his staff at a defenceless Link, a ripple formed in the shadow of the wall behind the man. Materializing from the shadows, Shadow tackled the man from behind, causing the beam of energy to miss Link entirely. The strange man shoved Shadow off of himself, throwing him into the shade of the wall where he had jumped from.   
  
     The man growled. “This is not the end, Link. Now for quote #3,456 from '100,001 villainous quotes for evil doers’, we will meet again, Link! And when we do, you will not be so lucky. Your end is near! So say I, the mad sorcerer Yuga." With that threat, Yuga warped himself and Ganon to parts unknown. Link ran over to Shadow, crouching beside him.   
  
    "Are you okay? Did the light hurt you? Why didn’t you dissipate in the sunlight?" Link asked, concerned for Shadow’s safety after he tackled Yuga in sunlight.   
  
    "I'm okay, the light didn't hurt me,” Shadow said, relieve in his voice. “I just acted on instinct and jumped from the shadows. I guess when I first regained my physical form I was still weak, so the sunlight could break through it, but now I’ve gotten stronger and my form is more solid. It might also have something to do with the fact that the sunlight was soft, otherwise it might have actually hurt."   
  
    "Thank the goddesses of Hyrule. Now that that's out of the way... HOW IN HYRULE ARE YOU ABLE TO PHASE IN AND OUT OF SHADOWS?!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!? THIS COULD HAVE BEEN HELPFUL TO KNOW BEFOREHAND!!!" Link pestered Shadow, fury replacing his concern.   
  
    "Link, calm down. You're currently in a 'Blue Mode', so it's natural to feel irritated. I didn't tell you because I didn't know. I just had a strange feeling I could do something like that," Shadow said, poking Link with a smile.   
  
    "Blue Mode? What's that?" Link asked, puzzled by Shadow's statement.   
  
    "When I was in 'shadow form',  I would play a guessing game where I figured out which of the four Links, Green, Blue, Vio, or Red, was currently 'in control' based on your current emotion. For example, if you were mad, like now, that's a 'Blue Mode'. If you were motivated, that's a 'Green Mode'," Shadow explained.   
  
    "Oh. Okay. I don't know how to take that information, but I'll roll with it.” Link turned to the Four Sword. “What should do about the Four Sword? Should I draw it, splitting into four once more? It is a time of crisis, so I would have a huge reason to draw it from the stone, borrowing its power once again to vanquish the new evil in the land.

  
    "Well... with Ganon free, drawing the sword won't release him like you released Vaati,” Shadow said. “Even though the four of you can be a little chaotic, you guys are a great team. Personally, I'm worried that at maximum three of you will think I'm evil, and try to vaporize me with the four sword. Because you know I'm good, at least one Link will trust me. But the others... I'm not so sure. But I'm willing to risk it so bring back the four heroes of Hyrule. I say, go for it!"

  
    "Okay, I will! But you might want to hide first, for two reasons. One, the Four Sword lets out a flash of light when it is drawn, and I don't want you to get hurt. Two, maximum three Links would attack you on sight, especially Blue. He's more of an 'attack first, ask questions later' kind of guy." Link replied. Stepping up to the pedestal where the Four Sword lay, Shadow safely hidden from sight, he yelled, "O mighty Four Sword, lend me your strength!" As he drew the sword from the stone, a blind flash of light illuminated the sanctuary.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick clarifier on Shadow. He can step in a softer light, like sunlight (except for summer sun). But harsher light, like the flash from the four sword, would harm him. He also will not be able to faze while in sun.


	5. Team Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five Links = a whole lot of trouble

   When the light of the Four Sword faded, four identical boys stood in front of the stone where the hero of Hyrule had just been. Each boy wore a different colour tunic; Green, Blue, Purple, and Red. They immediately bunched together in a group hug.   
  
    Once they split apart, Green said, "I haven't seen you guys in ages, even though we're the same person! How you guys been?" Green was shoved back by Blue, who retorted,   
  
    "Of course we're fine, dummy. Link is alive, and so are we. Give me a couple of enemies to beat up, and I'll feel great!" Vio shrugged his shoulders in disappointment.   
  
    "Blue, aggression doesn't solve anything!" Vio said. Blue stepped closer to Vio, his fists balled.   
  
     "Oh, you think you're so smart, bookworm? I bet you wouldn't even try to fight an enemy. You would use your- what did you call it again? Right- 'diplomacy'. Blue said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Vio balled his fists and clenched his teeth.   
  
     "There's nothing wrong with diplomacy. Brains over brawn," Vio said simply. Blue narrowed his eyes.   
  
    "Are you calling me dumb?!?" Blue demanded.   
  
    "Guys, stop fighting!" Red burst into tears. Green ruffled Red's hair in comfort.   
  
    "Don't worry Red," Green said. "They're just having a little sibling rivalry fight. I think." Red gazed at Green hopefully, wiping his eyes dry.   
  
    "You're right!" Red said, his face lighting up. "What matters is that the four of us are a team again!"

  
    There was a rustle in the bushes behind the Links. The four Links spun around behind them as Shadow stepped out of the bushes, a lazy grin stretched across his face.   
  
     "I'm back!" he sang, waving his hands with sass. Blue and Vio immediately drew their swords, while Green reached hesitantly for his. With two sword points hovering inches from his face, Shadow widened his eyes and waved his hands in panic.   
  
    "Whoa, whoa, whoa! No touchy with the swords! I'm on your side!" he yelled. Before Blue and Vio had a chance to even consider lowering their swords, a red blur tackled Shadow to the ground. Shadow found himself staring at the sky, Red smothering him in a hug.   
  
    "Shadow! You're back!" Red exclaimed, joy written across his face. "I knew it! I don't know how, but I knew it!"   
  
    "Careful, Red. We don't know if we can trust him." Vio said, prying his 'little brother' off of Shadow and pulling him behind his back, holding his sword so it hung over Shadow's chest.   
  
    "For once, and once only, I agree with Vio," Blue said. “We should just get this over with.”

Green shook his head in shock and disbelief, still hesitant to draw his sword against a possible ally and brother. "Whether or not he's trustworthy can be answered later. The bigger question is how in Hyrule does he have a physical form? Didn't he destroy the dark mirror, thus destroying his physical link to his physical form?"

  
    "I think it was the spell that released Ganon that gave Shadow a physical form. Maybe the seal breaking on the sword caused an explosion of energy the same power level as the dark mirror, giving Shadow a physical form?" Red whispered, but no one heard him.   
  
    "Green, to answer your question, I think that 'explosion of energy' that smashed into us before you guys drew the Four Sword somehow gave me a physical form again," Shadow explained, carefully moving Vio's sword away from his chest with his hand.   
  
    "And how do we know we can trust you, you _(insert insult here)_ ?!?" Blue snapped, thrusting his sword at Shadow, his eyes full of accusation.   
  
    "Didn't I break the dark mirror?" Shadow challenged. "Didn't I help Link for the past six months? Didn't I step into SUNLIGHT to save who I consider my brother?!?"   
  
    "Those could be tricks of darkness to gain our trust." Vio said, his voice as cold as ice. "How can we trust a creature of darkness that destroyed half of Hyrule?"


	6. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priorities are sorted, and a troubling problem awaits

    _"How can we trust a creature of darkness that destroyed half of Hyrule?"_   
  
    Silence. The tension hanging in the air was so thick you would need a master sword upgraded to the max to cut through it. Vio and Blue stood silently with their swords raised. Green's hand trembled as he lowered it to Red's head, who buried his face in Green's side. Shadow stood defiantly, but he was shaking slightly.   
  
    Shadow suddenly burst into tears; violent, hiccup-y sobs that threatened to knock him to the ground. Vio, Blue, and Green all stood frozen in shock, looking to each other in confusion. This was not what they had expected to happen.   
  
    Red stepped forward, walking over to Shadow. He hugged Shadow; a silent show of support. Shadow hugged Red back with one arm and raised the other to wipe the tears from his face.   
  
    "I didn't - hic - want t-to do those things," Shadow cried. "I was under G-Ganon and Vaati's control the whole time. I didn't want to -hic- hurt you guys... I didn't want to h-hurt anyone. I-I hate what I was f-forced to do. I tried fighting b-back, but I wasn't s-strong enough to- to stop Ganon and V-Vaati's control. I-I did so many terrible things... and I c-couldn't do anything about it because I'm too w-weak. I'm so -hic- sorry..."   
  
   Shadow continued to cry, burying his face in his arm. Then he felt strong arms envelop him in a tight hug. He looked up with teary eyes and saw that Green had started hugging him. After a moment of hesitation, Vio and Blue walked over and joined the group hug.     
  
    "Shadow, you are not weak. And not being able to break free from Ganon and Vaati's control doesn't make you weak. You fought; you fought for yourself, us, everyone. You didn't give up. You are strong. We're the weak ones for not trusting you sooner," Green said.   
  
     The five Links hugged each other for a long time before splitting apart.   
  
    "Are you going to be okay?" Green asked.   
  
    Shadow nodded, drying his tears. "Yeah."   
  
     "We need to figure out our next move." Vio said, turning away from the group. "Ganon is free and is probably going to team up with this 'Yuga' figure. Vaati was destroyed, and Shadow's free from Ganon's control, but we don't know where the princess is being held, or what Yuga is capable of."   
  
    "Yuga also said he kidnapped the six maidens," Shadow said. "Do you think they're being held in the same places as last time?"   
  
    "It's possible," Green said. "We should check Hyrule castle for clues, and see if one of the maidens is there like last time. Ganon and Yuga might attack Hyrule castle, so we might be needed to drive off an invasion. In addition, we can stop at the weapons shop in town and pick up some sub-weapons."   
  
     "Good idea, Green," Shadow said.   
  
    "Oh, enough talk. Let's get some action going! I want to get a hammer," Blue said. "Oh, and Green..." Blue punched Green in the arm. "That's for calling me weak."   
  
    "When did I call you weak?!" Green complained, rubbing his arm.   
  
    "You said, 'We're the weak ones for not trusting you sooner'. Speak for yourself," Blue replied.   
  
    "But we're the same person. I am speaking for myself."   
  
     "Shut up, Green."   


_~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Bridge to Hyrule Castle ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_   


    "It's been a while since we all walked down this bridge, hasn't it? The last time was storming Hyrule Castle at the start of our adventure. Brings back memories," Green said.  
  
    "I can see the main gate!" Red exclaimed from his perch on Shadow's back.   
  
    "Are you okay with carrying Red?" Vio asked.   
  
    "Totally!" Shadow replied. "I don't mind piggybacking Red. He's light as a feather!" He grinned up at Red, who was enjoying his newfound hight.   
  
    Hyrule Castle gleamed in the sunlight, looming over the bridge. It's stone walls and huge towers were regal and inviting, and the castle gate was open, allowing visitors and Hylians to enter the gardens.   
  
    "Who's that in front of the castle?" Green asked.   
  
     Two figures stood in just inside the castle gate. One was huge with a broad frame, while the other was skinny. Both wore cloaks that obscured their identities.   
  
    "Someone I can fight?" Blue asked.   
  
    "You don't have to fight everyone you see, Blue..." Vio sighed.   
  
    "Wait..." Green squinted at the figures as they came into view. Wisps of yellow, purple, and blue magic sparked in the air around the skinny figure, and faint chanting could be heard in the wind. "Are those...?"   
  
    The five Links stopped.   
  
    "Couldn't be," Shadow said.   
  
    "So fast?" Vio said.   
  
    "No way," Green said.   
  
    "Oh no!" Red exclaimed.   
  
    "Guess it is someone I can fight," Blue said, drawing his sword.   
  
    The five Links charged toward the castle. The huge figure turned as the five Links approached. There was no mistaking it. Standing in front of Hyrule Castle was Ganon and Yuga.


	7. Attack on Hyrule Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A destined fate is sealed, and the preparation for the journey ahead begins

   The five Links charged toward the castle. Ganon smirked.  
  
    "Too late, you pests," he grunted.   
  
    Yuga finished his chant. An explosion of magic covered Hyrule Castle, sealing it in a barrier of multi-coloured beams. The castle gate sealed closed just as the heroes reached it.   
  
    Green, Vio, and Shadow, still carrying Red, stopped, but Blue kept going.   
  
    "Blue! Stop! That barrier-" Green cried, but he was too late.   
  
    Blue slammed into the barrier, and the magic rippled outward, throwing him backward onto the bridge.   
  
    "Nnhg. Stupid magic barrier. Come out and face us, you cowards!" Blue yelled. Ganon and Yuga only smirked in reply before turning away and heading toward the castle.   
  
    "Blue! Are you okay?" Red asked.   
  
     Blue ignored him and started running toward the barrier again. Green grabbed his arm.   
  
    "Let me go!" Blue yelled.   
  
    "Slamming into the barrier again is going to do nothing but get yourself hurt," Green said, concern in his voice. Fury was etched on Blue's face, but he stopped struggling.   
  
     The five Links could only watch helplessly as Ganon and Yuga entered Hyrule castle. Blue threw down his sword in bitterness.   
  
    "If that goddess-forsaken barrier wasn't there, so help me I would-"   
  
    "We know, Blue, we know. But there's nothing we can do right now," Shadow said. "The smartest option is to gear up in town, and find someone that might know how to break this barrier."   
  
    "There's an elder in town by the name of Sahasrahla that might be able to help," Vio said.   
  
    "So we hurry to town, stock up on weapons and supplies, and talk to the elder Sahasrahla about breaking the magic barrier surrounding Hyrule Castle. Then we storm the castle, fight off Ganon and Yuga, and find out where they've hidden Princess Zelda and the six maidens. Sounds like a plan." Green said. "Let's move out!" 

  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Inside the Town's Weapon Shop~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

    "We're looking for some weapons," Green told the store clerk. "A boomerang, a bow and some arrows, a hammer, a fire rod and ice rod, and... um... something for Shadow. The guy in silver and black next to the small one in red. It's an emergency, so the faster, the better." 

  
   "Got it," replied the store clerk. "Boomerangs are over there, in the corner, bows are on this wall here, hammers are on the far wall, and you're in luck, we have one more pair of ice and fire rods left. I'll get them from behind the counter. I recommend a sword for the fellow in silver and black, as it appears he is the only one without a sword. We also have a variety of uncommon sub-weapons on the stands in the middle of the shop. If you require any assistance, feel free to wave me over."   
  
    Green walked over to the rack of boomerangs. After inspecting a few different types, he found a simple wooden one similar to the one he had used in his previous adventure. He picked it up, looked at the price- well within the rupee budget- and decided to give it a try, throwing it across the room at Blue, who was looking at the hammers. It whacked him in the back of the head, startling him, before returning to Green.   
  
    Meanwhile, Vio inspected the bows, going over the stats of each type. The royal bow packed a punch but was over the rupee budget. The traveller's bow wouldn't be too helpful in a fight. He eventually picked a soldier bow reinforced against burning. He placed some arrows in a quiver and headed to the counter to pay.   
  
    Blue, who had recovered from Green's surprise attack (constant vigilance!), grabbed a wooden hammer identical to the one he had on his previous adventure, and began fawning over it (making sure the others didn't see him, as he did have a reputation to uphold).   
  
Red and Shadow stood by the stands in the middle of the shop, looking for a sub-weapon Shadow could use. Red picked up a feather as blue as the sky and lifted it for Shadow to see.   
  
    "What about a Roc Feather?" Red asked. "It makes you jump really high, like flying!"   
  
    Shadow shrugged. "Not bad, but if I still have some of my powers from the last time I was in a physical form, I might be able to float." He glanced at the next pedestal, where a large 'Sold Out' sign was perched. "Too bad the bombs are sold out. Those could have been helpful."   
  
    Red pointed at a pair of boots with tiny wings attached to the sides. "How about the Pegasus Boots? They make you run faster than the wind!"   
  
    Shadow shook his head. "Pegasus Boots are really hard to control. Besides, I don't want to leave you guys in the dust."   
  
   Sitting on the last pedestal was a lantern. Shadow took an involuntary small step backward.   
  
    "It doesn't look like there's any weapon I could use here," Shadow said, scratching the back of his head. "I guess I won't be of much help in battle."   
  
    Red paused, thinking. His head snapped up as an idea sparked in his eyes. "What if you use a slingshot? I've used one before, and it's really fun and easy to use!"   
  
    Shadow smiled. "A slingshot, huh? That could be a really helpful weapon! And a fun one to use  for pranks..."   
  
    The five Links grabbed their purchases and headed on their way, where adventure, and the elder Sahasrahla, awaited them.


	8. The Elder Sahasrahla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An exposition plan is made and a new sword is found

    The five Links approached a long light brown house at the edge of the town. Bushes filled with Hylian flowers brought colour and joy to the garden, and a few bluebirds flitted about on the roof.  
  
    "You sure this is the right place?" Shadow asked.   
  
    "Yes. This is the house of the elder Sahasrahla," Vio said.   
  
    Green stepped forward and knocked on the door. There was a brief pause before it swung open. An old man with a flowing white beard and a shiny bald head stood in the doorway, his eyes sparkling with deep wisdom and knowledge.   
  
    "Welcome, young heroes. I've been expecting your arrival. Hyrule is in grave danger, and I'm afraid you are the only ones who can protect it. Please, come in." The old man beckoned the five Links inside his house, shutting the door behind them.   
  
    The house was a cluttered mess of furniture, boxes, and other random items. Potions, knickknacks, and assorted objects were scattered around the main room.   
  
    "Please forgive the mess; I have had some rather worrying visions lately, and haven't been able to leave my house," Sahasrahla said. "As you probably know, the six maidens have been kidnapped by a mysterious figure. That figure has freed Ganon from his prison in the four sword, and together they have taken over Hyrule castle. What they are up to there, only the goddesses know. The good news is that, like in the legends of old and new, a hero has risen to the challenge of destiny, and has drawn the four sword. The fate of Hyrule rests on the shoulders of you four!"   
  
    "Five, actually," Green coughed.   
  
    Sahasrahla looked startled. "Hmm? Oh, I see. This is new. My visions did not show me that there were five heroes. My apologies. And who might this fifth hero be?"   
  
    Shadow raised his hand. "Me. I'm... Link's shadow."   
  
    Sahasrahla raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Link's shadow? You wouldn't happen to be Shadow Link... would you? From the last time the legend repeated itself..."   
  
    Sahasrahla's expression seemed to darken, and the light in his eyes grew cold. The other Links ducked their heads, not knowing how to respond. Red was the first to break the silence, stepping in front of Shadow protectively. "Shadow is really good! He's working hard to protect Hyrule!" he exclaimed, tears in his eyes.

    Green hesitated for a second before shaking his head and stepping forward, raising his arms as to protect Shadow from the elder. "You don't know the struggles he's been through to stop the darkness from spreading. I trust him. All of us will testify that he's good."

    Green glanced at Vio and Blue, who flinched and avoided his gaze. Green frowned and elbowed Blue in the ribs.

    "Hey!" Blue glared at Green and took a threatening stance before glancing between the elder and Shadow's crestfallen expression. His anger faltered into a conflict of emotions, and he sighed, turning to the elder with a glare. "I mean... Are you implying that Shadow ain't as strong or good as me? Or the rest of these guys? I know he ain't as strong as me (no one is), but if you're implying something here..."

    Sahasrahla chuckled softly, his face turning kind. "I'm sorry, I meant no harm." He turned serious. "Back to the manner at hand... to break the barrier surrounding Hyrule castle, you will need the jewels of the three Sages of Hyrule. They, like the six maidens, have ancient magic in their blood; the blood of the Seven Sages of old. The first sage, Fairo the Sage of Courage, lives deep within the Lost Woods. The second sage, Diane the Sage of Power, lives in a cave on Death Mountain. The third sage, Lanyra the Sage of Wisdom, lives in the swamp near the fields. Take the three jewels to the old blacksmith that lives in the Desert of Doubt. She can forge the four sword with the three jewels, and transform its power from legend to history. Then the combined power of the four swords can break the barrier. Do you understand what you must do?"  
  
     The five Links nodded in unison. Sahasrahla smiled. "Good. Now, please enjoy some lunch. There is a long, hard journey ahead of you."

  
  
_~~~~~~~~~~ After Lunch ~~~~~~~~~~_

  
  
    "Thank you for the meal and the knowledge, Sahasrahla," Vio said.   
  
    "It was really yummy!" Red said, a wide smile on his face.   
  
     "Good luck," Sahasrahla said, waving to the five heroes as they walked off, heading toward the vast expanses of Hyrule.   
  
  The Links left the town at the northwestern entrance and started travelling toward the Lost Woods, fighting monsters along the way. As they passed through the fields surrounded the castle, a camp of bokoblins attacked. The four Links slashed at monsters as Shadow fired his new slingshot, stunning as many bokoblins as he could.

    “Shadow! Behind you!” Green yelled.

    Shadow spun around to see a bokoblin leaping for his face. Without thinking, he thrusted his hand out; the shadow of the monster rippled and a black sword with a grey hilt flew into his grasp. Shadow slashed down, and the bokoblin exploded into a puff of purple smoke.

     Green slashed through the final bokoblin, then turned to Shadow, his eyes widened as he saw the sword in Shadow’s hands. “Where did that come from?”

    “I don’t know,” Shadow said, staring at his sword in amazement. “It looks like the Four Sword. I think it’s the shadow of the Four Sword. I just kinda panicked and summoned it out of the shadows, I guess.”

  
     Their conversation was cut short by a rather indignant yell of surprise; Blue had gotten himself caught by a Like-Like, and Vio was too busy trying to hide his laughter to help. Red tried to attack the bouncing Like-Like, he wasn't very effective, considering he was shorter than the monster. Green charged up his sword, then unleashed a spin attack on the monster. The Like-Like bounced one last time before exploding in a cloud of monster dust, launching Blue into the nearest tree.   
  
    "What're you laughing at?!" Blue growled as he pried himself loose from the branches.   
  
    The others could only hope to contain their laughter. Green offered to help Blue up, but Blue swatted away his hand. Then, the five heroes continued on the road of adventure.


	9. Monsters and Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bokoblin camp and the Lost Woods

     The five Links peered through the bushes at the monster camp. Monsters were staggering around an open fire pit, and a wooden watchtower with an archer post stood next to a huge oak tree. A monster was guarding a metal chest in the centre of the camp.

     “Why don’t we ignore the camp,” Vio whispered, drawing back from the bushes as to not be overheard by the monsters. “We can sneak by without being seen; the entrance to the Lost Woods is just behind it.”

     “No way, Vio,” Blue hissed. “I say we rush in and fight. We’ll get whatever's in that chest and I get to try out my new hammer.

     Red piped up, “What if we-”

     “If we rush in or sneak around the camp we’ll just be pinned down by that watchtower,” Green said. “We need a different plan.”

     “Well, what do you suggest, O great and wondrous leader?” Blue sneered. Green flinched.

     “We could-” Red tried.

     “Oh wow Blue, could you be any less of a jerk?” Vio snapped. “Try thinking a bit before you speak.”

     “Like you’re any better, bookworm. Aren’t you supposed to be the smart one? You come up with a good plan. Or have you forgotten that your last plan before we reunited as Link ended up with you tied to a post over lava?” Blue growled.

     “Guys I have an idea-” Red waved his arms to get the other’s attention, but only Shadow looked at him; the three were too deep in their argument. 

     “Oh, now you’re just being impertinent and childish.” Vio’s calm demeanour crumbled into anger. “It’s all you ever do, argue and fight-”

     While the argument continued to escalate, Shadow leaned over to let Red whisper his plan in his ear.

     “Alright, break it up you two,” Green snapped. “Any louder and the monsters will hear us. Bickering won’t do anything right now.”

     “Oh sure, we’ll magically correct ourselves and apologize and everyone will be sunshine and rainbows just because you said it. I don’t have to listen to you,” Blue grumbled.

     “Well, you should before you get yourself killed,” Green hissed. “If you attack everything in sight you’re going to eventually meet something too tough to handle. You’re not the strongest thing in Hyrule, Blue.”

     “WHAT WAS-”

     “Guys! Shut up before the monsters hear us!” Shadow snapped suddenly. Green, Blue, and Vio turned their attention to him. “Red has a really smart plan.” He turned to Red. “Do you want to explain it or should I?”

     “You can explain!” Red exclaimed, happy that the fighting had stopped.

     “Okay. That watchtower is the big problem. If we can take it out without alerting the ground monsters, either from here or climbing up and taking control, we can launch a stealth attack on the camp without worrying about being stabbed in the back. 

     “And how in Din’s name do we get to that watchtower?” Blue snapped. “Did ya think that far ahead?”

     “Why yes, Blue! I’m so glad you asked.” Shadow said, a cheeky grin creeping onto his face. “Red and I were thinking about how I managed to do that weird ‘shadow phasing’ trick back at the Four Sword sanctuary with Link. Red figured out that I’m able to turn into my shadow form and move around.”

     “Why didn’t you say anything earlier?” Green asked.

     “Well, a mixture of ‘I didn’t know about this until we figured it out about ten seconds ago’ and plot convenience,” Shadow said. “I mean, I’m not sure if it will work, but I could probably get to the shadow of that tree over there and climb the watchtower.”

     Green, Blue, and Vio looked at each other and shrugged. “It’s worth a try, I guess.”

     Shadow stepped into Green’s shadow and melted into the darkness, slipping into the shade on the ground.

 _“Hey Green, can you hear me?”_ Shadow’s voice echoed in Green’s head.

     “Um, yeah. I can,” Green replied. The others stared at him in confusion.

     “You can… what?” Blue asked.

     “Oh! I guess you didn’t hear Shadow?” The others nodded.

     “A telepathic link to whoever’s shadow he’s connected to...” Vio said, thinking. “Shadow, could you try jumping to my shadow for a second?”

     A blur of darkness on the ground shot from Green’s shadow to Vio’s.

 _"Vio?”_ Shadow spoke in Vio’s head.

 _“Can you hear me, Shadow?”_ Vio tried talking in his mind.

       _“Yep,”_ Shadow replied.

      " _So you can communicate through the connection of the current shadow you’re in. Interesting,”_ Vio said. _“Can you make it to the tree on the other side of the camp, climb the watchtower and overtake it when Green gives you the symbol?”_

     Shadow peeked out of Vio’s shadow for a second, causing a strange overlapped movement, then shot across the monster camp, melting back out of the shadows in the shade of the oak. He edged around the trunk and glanced in the direction of the four Links, waiting for the signal.

     “So you communicated with him mentally?” Green guessed.

     “Yes,” Vio said. “When you give the signal he’ll climb the watchtower and take out the bokoblin archer. Then we can launch an attack.”

     “Sounds good. Everyone ready?” Green signalled to Shadow, who carefully snuck up the ladder of the watchtower.

     The monsters in the camp turned as the archer went flying out of the tower and blew up in a cloud of smoke. Blue charged out of the bushes, flatting a monster instantly with his hammer. Green and Red were just behind him, slashing with their swords as Vio sniped monsters from the bushes with his bow. Shadow stunned a couple of monsters with his slingshot, then leaped from the tower to join the fray.

     The monsters never stood a chance.

     After the last bokoblin went up in purple smoke, Blue kicked open the chest and grabbed its treasure; two silver rupees and some arrows.

     “That covers the cost of our new weapons. Great job guys!” The five Links high-fived each other.

     “The entrance to the Lost Woods is just over there,” Vio said, pointing at an opening in the dense, dark forest ahead.

     The five Links grabbed their supplies and trekked into the Lost Woods. The forest was covered in thick white mist that wrapped like vines around every tree. There was a cackled laughter as a ghost flew in and out of the fog. A keese lunged at them; Red scrambled back to avoid getting hit as Shadow sliced it into smoke.

     “The forest sure is dense and full of fog,” Green noted, kicking away a vine and climbing over an old log. “It’s not called the Lost Woods for nothing; we need to be careful and stick together.

     “This place is really scary.” Red shivered, staying close to the others. “I think I heard a whispering voice.”

     “It’s just your imagination.” Vio said. “The woods have a lot of branching, twisting paths, but the most dangerous thing is just the keese.”

     Blue tripped over the thick roots of a tree. “Man, I can barely see anything in this stupid weird mist. How are we gonna find the sage?”

     “I haven’t got a clue,” Shadow replied, staring at the woods. “Geez, this place is just radiating malice and evil.” He shivered. “It’s like its planning to kill us or something.”  
  
     “I-It might be,” Red said, hiding behind Shadow with a yelp as something rushed through the bushes on the left.

     “Oh shoot! I’m sorry Red, I didn’t mean to scare you. It’s probably just my imagination like Vio said.” Shadow gave Red a supportive hug.

     "Guys, is it just me, or is the fog getting thicker?” Green said.

     The mist was pouring out of the forest, swirling through the air and blinding the path. The Links shouted and surprise and tried to stick together, but their voices were muffled by the fog.

     “Guys!” Green yelled as the mist wrapped around the woods. “Guys!”

     He spun around, looking for a sign of the others. Nothing. He was alone.

  
      **The five Links were split up and lost in the woods.**


	10. Fears and Failures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This hurt. I apologize for the sudden angst-like plot. You have been warned

    Green wandered through the woods, slicing through ghosts and keese that lunged at him from the mist.

    “Guys!” he called. “Red! Vio! Blue! Shadow! Where are you!”

    He was met with only silence.

    “Hello? Guys?”

    There! Was that them?

    Green squinted into the fog; he could make out the blurry colours of red, blue, purple, and black ahead.

    “Guys!” Green yelled, running toward them. “I’m her-” He stopped short, his sword clanging to the ground in horror.

     Red, Blue, Vio, and Shadow lay collapsed on the ground, their blood pooling across the forest floor in a torrential flood.

     “N-No. It can’t- They aren- NO.” Green cried, tears streaming down his face, their cold touch unfelt in the dark shock. He rushed to them, but the mist swallowed him up, wrapping him in a suffocating blanket of grief and fear. He slipped in blood- his _brother's blood_ , and he landed on the ground with a hard thump.

     _“You were their LEADER! You were supposed to protect them!”_ a voice whispered.

     _“You FAILED them!”_ another cried. More and more voices joined the shrill choir.

     _“How could you? Your own BROTHERS?”_

     _“You DARE call yourself a hero? When you couldn’t protect your own FAMILY?”_

  _“They are gone because of YOU!”_

_“Some LEADER you are.”_

_“FAILURE!”_

      _“They RELIED ON YOU! And you weren’t THERE FOR THEM!”_

_“They SUFFERED because you didn’t LISTEN! You thought that you are always RIGHT! You were WRONG!”_

_“THEIR BLOOD on YOUR HANDS!”_  

_“YOUR FAULT! THEY TRUSTED YOU AND YOU COULDN’T DO ANYTHING! IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT!”_

Green clutched his head in agony as the voices shrieked, tearing at his innermost fears. The fears that were coming true right now.

      “I led them to their deaths… I’m a failure. I’m no leader…”

   The ground was splitting open, the trees were falling, the world was turning upside down and he was falling into the sky, but none of it mattered they were dead HIS BROTHERS WERE DEAD AND IT WAS ALL HIS FAULT.

**\-----------------------------**

    Blue stormed through the woods, slashing down shrubbery that appeared from the fog.

    “Where in Din’s name are the others...” he growled. “I don’t even really need them, but without me they never would get anything done.”

    _“Is that what you think?”_

 

      Blue spun around; Red was standing behind him, tears streaming down his face. Vio, Green, and Shadow materialized out of the mist and hugged Red, glaring at Blue.

      _“If you work so well alone, maybe you should be alone, you JERK!”_ They vanished into the fog, leaving no trace.

     “Hey! Wait up dammit!” Blue yelled, racing after them. Voices whispered out of the darkness, their twisted cries leeching onto Blue, dragging him to the ground like strangling vines.

    _“You made him cry! All you do is yell and boast about your strength to hide your WEAKNESS.”_

     _“Scared? Of what? Your EMOTIONS? Afraid that they make you weak?”_

“N-NO!” Blue yelled, struggling to get up. “You’re wrong! I’m the strongest Link!”

     _“Stop hiding under that mask. Underneath it all, you are WEAK!”_

 _“Do you really think you are protecting anyone?”_  

 _“Too proud for your own GOOD!”_  

_“You exhibit hate and anger but are scared of the idea that others might hate you! WEAKLING! SCARED of your THOUGHTS and FEELINGs!”_

      _“You break EVERYTHING you TOUCH!”_  

_“Your brothers HATE YOU, and it’s YOUR OWN FAULT!”_

    “I’m not- they don’t-” Blue struggled under the weight of feelings he didn’t understand. “I’m not- I’m not weak…” He was surprised to see tears streaming down his face. “I do it to protect them… But all it does it cause hate and destruction. It’s my own fault… I’m so damn weak… I can’t protect anyone...”

**\-----------------------------**

      Red paced through the woods, his sword shaking in his hands. His eyes flicked from tree to tree, tears sliding down his face as the mist cloaked everything from view. 

     “G-Green? S-Shadow? V-Vio? B-Blue? Hello? Anyone?” Red called, swallowing the ball of fear that had climbed into his throat. “They… they have to be near close by…” 

     He flinched as a flicker of movement darted through the fog in front of him. “H-hello?”

     _“COWARD!”_ screeched a voice.

      Red spotted Green for a brief second before he vanished. “Green?” The others appeared in the mist, giving him a traditional ‘that’s cute, Red’ look before disappearing into the fog. “G-guys?”

      Red raced after them, but after stumbling around hopelessly in the dark, he couldn’t spot them.

     A voice, quiet like the faintest whisper, dripping with fake sympathy, spoke in his ear;

    _“My my, what do we have here? A frightened little boy playing hero! Don’t you know what happens to those who are weak? They die, and drag everyone around them down with them!”_

     A second voice grabbed Red, like an echo pounding inside his skull;

     _“Can’t you do ANYTHING without help?! You’re USELESS!”_

  _“_ I’m not- I try- You’re just being mean!” Red cried, wiping the tears from his eyes.

      _“What are you going to do? Cry, like usual? It’s all your good for anyway, crybaby…”_

    The voices were hanging off Red now, dragging him down into a muffled, sobbing ball, quiet whispers like daggers that tore away at his heart and tiny confidence, finding deep wounds to inflict hidden fears.

   _“What even are you? Not STRONG or SMART or A LEADER!”_

_“Can’t you do ANYTHING without help?!”_

_“You’re only getting in their way!”_

_“Even if you could do something, they’d never take you seriously…”_

_“You will FAIL, and THEY will be the ones who suffer! It will be ALL YOUR FAULT!”_

    “I’m just a cowardly crybaby that the other’s only tolerate because I’m ‘cute’...” Red whispered to himself. “I can’t do anything right, and the others are going to suffer because of it… I wish Link didn’t have this side of a personality… Maybe then the others could be safe and happy… if I didn’t exist to drag them down...”

**\-----------------------------**

    Vio crept through the woods with caution, checking the trees for signs of direction. The thick mist weaved between the branches like a tangled web, clinging to Vio like silk.

     A keese flew from the trees; Vio didn’t flinch, drawing his bow and shooting it out of the sky in one calm, fluid motion. _“What kind of forest is this?”_ Vio thought. “ _The mist is like a heavy blanket, but it seems to be affecting my mind more than my vision. I have to find the others right away; we need to get out of these woods.”_

     A monster loomed ahead of him, its gaze turned away from Vio. He snuck up behind it and stabbed his sword into its unsuspecting back. As it fell, Vio’s vision blurred, and when it cleared, he let go of the sword in horror and backed up, staring at the bloody hilt buried deep in Shadow’s back.

     Vio’s foot bumped into something, and he turned to see Green lying unconscious on the ground, Red and Blue crying by his side.

     _“TRAITOR!”_ a voice shrieked, striking Vio like a burning brand.

    _“He TRUSTED YOU! They TRUSTED YOU! They shouldn’t have…”_

_“You KILLED HIM! You KILLED THEM!”_

_“BACKSTABBER!”_

     “No- it was just a plan- a way to destroy the Dark Mirror and save Hyrule-” Vio stumbled in the mist, his face stinging like he’d been slapped and burned.

      _“There MUST have been another way!”_

_“How COULD you?”_

_“HEARTLESS! COLD-BLOODED! You push away your own BROTHERS!”_

_“Do you even have a heart under ALL THAT ICE?”_

_“UNTRUSTWORTHY! Do you even know what TRUST IS?”_

_“Willing to do ANYTHING, even hurt his own BROTHERS! Just for KNOWLEDGE! Just to prove you’re the SMARTEST!”_

_“The WORST kind of evil!”_

     Vio clawed at his head, pushing against the voices that threatened to drown him in his own mind with a wall of scorching hot fire. “I did it for them! I didn’t want to hurt anyone! I just was doing what was best for Hyrule-”

     _“Cold-hearted untrustworthy TRAITOR! Maybe you should have FALLEN when you were tied to that pole over Death Mountain’s lava! Then at least it wouldn’t have been ALL YOUR FAULT!”_

    Lava was erupting from the trees, smothering Vio in burning heat. The pain was unbearable; stinging like a thousand bees, but the guilt was worse. “This is what I deserve. I betray everyone, even those who trust me the most.” Vio wiped the tears from his face. “A heartless person like me can’t cry… I don’t deserve the relieve… They all suffered because of me… I’m not smart, I’m a traitor…”

**\-----------------------------**

**_“FAILED LEADER!”_ **

**_“WEAK JERK!”_ **

**_“USELESS COWARD!”_ **

**_“UNTRUSTWORTHY TRAITOR!”_ **

**\----------**

**_“MONSTER!”_ **


	11. Break Free or Die Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um, it gets a little better and slightly less angsty? I hope?

    Shadow darted through the woods, vaulting over tree roots as his vision clouded with white mist.

    "RED! GREEN! BLUE! VIO!" he yelled frantically, fear gripping at his chest. He was all too reminded of the sinking feeling of struggling alone in a void, powerless to watch his controlled self cause so much destruction and pain. He hated behind alone, hated the twisted feeling of abandonment, hated the fear that his brothers could be in danger and he could do nothing to help.

    As the mist swirled thicker in the air, Shadow struggled with the deja-vu of Ganon's control, staring at his brothers and watching as his traitorous hands attacked them as chains dragged his subconscious down in a spiral of doom and despair. "GUYS!"

    There! Four blurry shapes ahead. Shadow raced toward them, delight flashing across his face at the sight of his brothers. "Guys! You're okay!"

    They turned to face him, and Shadow skidded to a stop. Their expressions were cold, even hostile. "... Guys?"

    The four Links hissed, swords drawn at him, blue eyes glaring with everlasting hatred. Hatred pointed directly at Shadow. He stumbled back, withering under their gaze.

_ "MONSTER!" _ the sound was like an accusation bathed in light, stinging like a thousand shards of glass stabbing him at once.

    The four Links turned away from Shadow, the hate in their eyes still burning him like beams of light.

_  "In the end, they all turn their backs on you." _

_     "So untrustworthy not even the heroes are willing to give you a chance. Don't you see it, or are you so dense that the looks they give each other fly over your head?" _

_     "Of course he wasn't really your friend. Who would want to be friends with YOU? Heroes? They wouldn't be caught DEAD with a CREATURE OF EVIL!" _

    The Links were dissipating in the fog, vanishing like shadows in the light.

_   "Family? You have no family." _

     Light seemed to be pouring from the mist, burning Shadow with overwhelming fear and words of ice. He crumbled, hands instinctively grabbing the back of his head in a protective crouch. "I'm a creature of darkness. A monster. A menace that hurts everything and everyone. Not a Link. Not a hero. Not someone the others would want to even know, much less be brothers with. A... A..."

_ "A cheap knockoff of someone else. That's all you'll ever be." _

**_"You're one of us. You're our brother!"_ **

     Huh? That voice... it sounded like Red, a beacon of joy in a cloud of misery and fear.

_ "Gullible trusting FOOL!" _

_     "Creature of Darkness!" _

_      "EVIL!" _

**_"You're a Link too! You're a hero!"_ **

     There! That was Green's voice! Like a hand reaching through the light, a safety anchor in the hopeless void.

_ "VILLAIN!" _

_     "You think you're a Link? Don't even dare call yourself a hero." _

_     "How many people have you HURT? How many suffer because of you?" _

**"Saved Hyrule when even I couldn't! I gotta admit, that was cool."**

     Blue? A tug, a shove, pushing him forward, out of the tendrils of smog that was reaching for his face, pulling him out of the wood's grasp.

_ "So weak-willed you couldn't even break free from evil's grasp to save your own skin." _

_     "WORTHLESS!" _

_     "UNTRUSTWORTHY!" _

**"Fended off the control of the King of Darkness to save everyone. Statistics say that's impossible, but you proved them wrong."**

    Vio? Even after everything... he was still defending him? The calm voice of reason that pulled him into the safety of the gentle darkness, the shield between the blinding white fog and Shadow.

_  "When you're needed the most you DISAPPEAR!" _

_     "How can you be trusted when you don't even trust yourself?" _

    " **You're our family. You're good! We trust you. We care about you. You're a Link! A HERO!"**

    The reassuring voices of the four Links echoed in the smog, driving back the voices of Shadow's fears taken form.

     "That's not true," Shadow whispered, struggling against the bonds of the mist, clawing at the vines wrapped around his neck. "I'm not a monster. I'm a Link."

    A memory hit Shadow.

 

_ /About a month earlier/ _

 

    Link and Princess Zelda were sitting in a field of wildflowers, basking in the warmth of the morning sun.

    "Hey, Zelda? There's something I have to tell you." Link said, scratching the back of his head.

    Zelda turned to him with a smile. "What is it, Link?"

    Link fiddled with his hands. "Do you, uh, remember Shadow Link?"

    Zelda laughed. "How could I forget? He was quite the character." She stared into the distance. "He wasn't evil; I could feel that his soul was good. There was just a strange darkness clouding it, like outside influence. It's a shame he's gone."

    "Well Zelda, that's the thing," Link said, swallowing his nerves. "He's not actually gone."

    Zelda looked at him in surprise.

    "I mean he doesn't have a physical form or anything but he's alive and conscious and I can hear his voice in my head and we have conversations and recently he learned how to move around without copying me and this is so weird to be saying right now great Lanayru you probably think I'm completely crazy-" Link stopped his rambling as Zelda raised a hand.

    "Slow down! Shadow's alive? And the two of you can communicate through a mental link- oh Din I just realized that was a pun."

    Link nodded. "Shadow's a really great guy, it turns out he was being controlled by Ganon and the evil force of the Dark Mirror. Um, he says 'hi'."

    On the ground, Shadow gave Zelda a small wave. Zelda burst into laughter.

    "You're right, you do sound crazy," she said between giggles. "But I can see that it's true. That's great news!"

    "Really? You're not upset?" Link asked. 

    "Upset? No way. Shadow's good, and now you won't be so lonely anymore when I'm busy at the castle." Zelda's face twisted into a big grin and she burst into laughter again.

    Link and Shadow exchanged looks. "Zelda? Are you okay?"

    "I'm fine!" Zelda replied, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. "I just pictured you drawing the Four Sword again and having 5 Links running around the castle causing trouble and spreading chaos."

    Both Link and Shadow gave a dramatic gasp. "Cause trouble? Us? Never."

    Then the three of them burst into genuine laughter as the wind whipped wildflower petals into the air.

 

_ /End of Flashback/ _

 

     A ball of warmth and comfort was growing in Shadow's chest, like a star blanketed in the cooling hug of the darkness of space.

    "I'm a HERO OF LIGHT!" Shadow howled, his sword materialized in his hand.

    Shadow slashed at mist that surrounded him in a grasp of white. He felt his sword cut through something solid, like vines had been wrapping around him, trying to strangle him. His vision cleared, and the smog dissipated around him, leaving the dark green hues of the woods visible and bright with life, so different from the suffocating white void of fear-feeding voices that it might as well have been a dream or illusion. An... illusion...

    The mist caused illusions of a person's deepest, innermost fears and targeted their insecurities with screeching voices. Of course!

    He breathed shallowly, panic and fear still hanging heavy in his chest. He hugged himself for support; it was just an illusion. It wasn't real. Shadow glanced at peaceful woods, leaves rustling in the wind. The forest would be nice if it wasn't a death trap trying to kill him and his brothers.

    His brothers. Who loved him and cared about him and maybe didn’t quite fully trust him yet but were giving him a chance despite the past. Shadow scanned the woods, eyes searching for a flash of red, green, blue, or purple. Bits of white mist surrounded trees with thick, curved roots, but Shadow couldn't see anything except- wait, there! A glimmer of blue veiled in the distant white fog. Shadow raced toward it, emerging in a clearing.

    Blue lay pinned to the ground under a huge oak, its giant roots covering his legs and wrapping around his body. Dark vines leaking mist twisted around him, creeping toward his neck.

    "BLUE!" Shadow cried, racing toward him and slicing through the vines as quickly as he dared. He hacked at the cocoon of huge roots and dragged Blue into a patch of grass away from the trees. Blue's eyes were tear-stained and glazed, and mist wrapped around his head.

    "I'm so damn weak," he mumbled. "I can't protect. I only hurt. They hate me... they have every reason to. It's my own damn fault..."

     "Blue! Blue, snap out of it. You're trapped in an illusion!" Shadow yelled as wild sobs of panic built in his throat. He shook Blue frantically. "Blue, you're not weak. You're strong! You might be a stubborn aggressive fireball, but you're the bravest, most able to protect our brothers, and the damn most loyal person I know! FIGHT BACK!"

    Blue's eyes sharpened and grew focused as the mist vanished into the air without a trace. He shoved Shadow away instinctively and reached for his sword. Shadow shrank back at the untrusting look in Blue's eyes and scrambled deeper into the glade to give him some space. Blue sat up, wary, before looking at the tree that he'd been imprisoned under. The gears turned in his head and he raised a trembling hand to his cheek, wiping away a tear. He looked back to Shadow, staring at him for a moment before standing up and stumbling over to him.

    Shadow flinched, staring at the ground and suddenly realizing he was alone with someone who didn't fully trust him. A small voice in the back of his head, not the same yet unlike the voices from the mist, whispered  _ "and rightfully so."  _

    Blue grabbed his arm, and Shadow braced himself for a yell, for a fight, anything now that Blue didn't have to worry about Green or Red. Instead, however, Blue pulled him into a hug. After a pause to overcome his shock, Shadow hugged him back, crying into Blue's shoulder as Blue, rather awkwardly, pat his back in reassurance.

    Once Shadow had stopped crying, Blue wiped the remaining tears from his own face. "What happened?"

    "The woods put you in an illusion of your deepest fears," Shadow explained, drying his face with his sleeve. "Roots were covering you like the forest was trying to kill you."

    "Great Din almighty," Blue growled, although his voice had lost its traditional edge in favour of a small cracking. "I guess the same happened to you?"

     Shadow nodded. Blue turned away from him, the tips of his ears going red. "How'd you know I was attacked by voices and not unconscious?" he asked.

     "You were muttering some of your fears out loud," Shadow replied sheepishly, feeling like he had intruded on something private.

    "I suspected that much," Blue said. "You... saved me. Why?"

   Shadow stared at him like he had started speaking Gibberish. "You're my brother. Why wouldn't I?"

    The red spread from Blue's ears to his face, and he coughed, changing the subject. "I, uh, heard you say some pretty comforting things about me. How much, er, was true?"

    Now it was Shadow's turn to have his ears go red. "All of it," he confessed. "I'm not nearly as strong as you. Heck, I couldn't even stop myself from getting controlled by darkness for a second last time."

    "I'll tell you a secret that you can't say a word to the others about or I'll kill you," Blue said. "A lot of my boasting and anger is a mask to shield how weak I am. I try to protect the others but I guess I just... break everything I touch."

    "The feeling that the others might turn their backs on you, and the horrible truth that you think that they would be justified to do so," Shadow whispered, almost to himself.

    "Ya. How did you know that?" Blue asked, surprised.

     "Because I'm worried about similar things," Shadow replied. "I'm scared I'm not a hero or a true Link, but just a creature of darkness that you all hate."

    "That's not true," Blue said, his voice quiet. Shadow looked at him in shock; his eyes shined with trust. "You saved Hyrule when I couldn't, you fought against mind control for so long, and you even saved my life just now. You're my brother, and although I'll deny saying it if you breathe one word to the others, I wouldn't have it any other way. I... I trust you."

    Shadow swallowed hard, a smile coming across his face. "You know, you should let the others see this gentle side of you more often," he joked. Blue punched his arm playfully. "You're really inspiring with your bravery and skill. I'm proud to call you my brother."

     Blue smiled. "You're not so annoying after all, Shadow."

    Shadow raised his hand to his heart in mock shock. "Not annoying? I guess I'll just have to try harder!"

    Blue laughed. "Thanks. For everything." He hugged Shadow again briefly. "Don't think I won't pound you to the ground with my hammer the next time I'm annoyed, though. I have a reputation to keep."

    "I'd like to see you try to hit me," Shadow replied in a playful challenge. His expression turned serious. "Let's find the others. The faster we find the sage and get out of these woods, the better."

    "Agreed. The forest better be ready for a beatdown, 'cause I'm back and ready to hit it with my hammer."


	12. Fario, the Sage of Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hotheaded Hero vs. The Sage of Courage: Who will win this battle of confidence?

     “Green, we are completely lost!” Blue grumbled, shoving a branch out of his face.

     “What? Nonsense! I recognize this tree!” Green said. “That’s because we’ve walked past it 7 times already.” Blue slammed his sword into the tree angrily, swatting at the white mist that crawled across its bark.

     Green stopped, looking at the path of trees looming ahead, white fog and dark vines peering around every corner. “But we walked in a straight line, and this is the path, and-”

     “I mean, it is the Lost Woods,” Shadow said, pulling Red closer to the middle of the safety of the path. “Blinding soul-crushing fog isn’t the only way to turn someone around.”

     “I- I mean- well, I just- argh!” Green grabbed his head in frustration, kicking up some leaves from the ground. “Vio-”

     “Straight straight turn around left right left right,” Vio said. The others stared at him. “I’ve been memorizing and testing different directions down this seemingly straight path. It resets us to a certain point before the tree we keep passing, so we need to follow the correct directions. Follow my lead.”

     Vio stepped to the front of the group and pushed past Shadow, who ducked his head to avoid eye contact. He signalled the others as he walked down the path, stopping down the trail for a second before counting ahead. The others followed after him, almost bumping into him as he turned around and walked back. After staring at each other and shrugging Blue, Red and Shadow followed him, with Green lagging behind with a dejected look in his eye.

     After a few turns and a couple of jumps down a ledge, the five Links pushed through the brambles into a clearing. The canopy opened up, letting sunlight stream in, and birds, rabbits, and other small creatures hopped about. Sticks were scattered about as a training dummy made of wood and string lay battered in the grass. A house sat in the centre; a log cabin made of a mixture of the brown trees of the glade and the darkened trees of the Lost Woods. Smoke rose out of the chimney, though thankfully not the illusionary mist kind.

     “I don’t like this place.” Blue scowled, his glare hard as stone.

     “So do we knock or…?”

     The door opened with a loud bang, and a man about 18 strutted out of the house. If someone didn’t know better, they would say he was Link’s grizzled older brother, with green eyes and messy blond hair. With a whistle he made his way to the training dummy, pausing when he spotted the five Links. An easygoing grin filled his face, stretching like a vine across his expression as he leaned back against the house.

     “Well hello there, fair travellers! What brings you to my humble abode?” The man asked, drumming a finger against his leg to the steady rustling of leaves in the trees.

     Green cocked an eyebrow and glanced at the others, placing a hand on Blue’s shoulder as the latter clenched a fist like he wanted to grab his hammer and whack the stranger once over the head.

     Vio stepped forward. “By any chance, are you Fario?” The man raised an eyebrow. “And who wants to know?” His eyes were teasing, almost to the point of mocking.

     Blue gritted his teeth, his scowl deepening. “Look, buddy. We don’t really care about your attitude-”

     Green pulled him back with a laugh and a nervous glance at the man. “What Blue here means to say is-”

     The man tilted his head back and let out a deep, booming laugh. “I’m just messing with you. Many have come to see me, but no one has managed to get past my trial except for me until you four showed up. The legend of the hero must be true if you are on my level!”

     “It’s five,” Shadow muttered, tapping a foot as he stared at the shifting greens of the forest.

     “Of course, of course, just messing with you. Each of you have such interesting fears; wouldn’t be able to forget anyone that easily!” Fario stretched, cracking a knuckle.

     “What do you mean by ‘interesting fears’?” Green asked, his brow furrowed. “Is-”

     “You’re the one responsible for the mist in the forest!” Blue growled, throwing Green’s hand off him as he stepped forward, a hand reaching for the handle of his hammer. “Din help me, I-”

     Fario walked over to the Links, clapping a hand on Blue’s shoulder, ignoring the look of fury of Blue’s face as he tensed. “You’ve got spunk, ‘specially considering your fears. No, I’m not the one who originally made the mist. That’s the forest’s doing. But I use it for my Trial of Courage, and I watch how people confront their fears with my sage power. No one before you five could make it through the mist to my cabin. Good for you!”

     He leaned close to Blue’s ear, his voice dropping to a whisper and filling with aggression. “This is my glade. I won’t sit back while you run the show with your blustered confidence. Real courage doesn’t come from a mask. Dare challenge me and I’ll show you how easily masks can crack.”

     He straightened, his friendly smile back. “Sit down for a chat, I’ll lend you some of my power if you share with me your stories. I’m not always enough to entertain myself, eh?” He let out a boisterous laugh as he ushered the others inside, turning his head to smirk at Blue.

     Blue was shaking with rage when a hand tapped his shoulder. He swatted it away, turning to glare at the owner. Shadow looked at him and mouthed ‘I’m with you. Be careful. If you need backup, I’m here.’ Blue stared at him in disbelief, then let his shoulders slack and his face go neutral with a nod. If this joker wanted to fight, he’d have to fight in a different way; with timing and patience.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

     The inside of the house was nice, if not a bit cluttered with every object fighting for attention. Swords, wooden carvings, and pictures of a younger Fario lined the walls and shelves. The corners of the table were battered and worn like they were often subject to bashing.

     “Come, sit, make yourselves at home!” Fario sank into a couch, flipping his blond hair back with one hand. The three Links sat down, with Shadow preferring to lean against the wall and Blue hesitating as he studied Fario before sitting down next to Green.

     “So, you need my help as the Sage of Courage,” Fario said. “I’ll grant you my help since you passed my Trial, but first tell me of your adventure.”

     “Oh, well, you’ve heard of the hero of legend who drew the Four Sword to stop Vaati when he returned, right?” Green said. Fario nodded. “That’s us. We had to draw the sword again because a mysterious stranger, a wizard named Y… Yutho? Yuko? Yuugo?”

     “Yuga.”

     "Thanks Vio, a wizard named Yuga used some sort of spell on the Four Sword to bring Ganon, the king of evil, back. So we pulled the sword and split into four-”

     “Nearly sliced me in half.”

     “Thanks Shadow, journeyed to Hyrule Castle-” “Where Yuga and Ganon put up a barrier and-!”

     “Yes, thanks Red, now can I please stop getting interrupted-”

     “There’s a barrier around the castle and only the power of the three jewels of the sages can power up the Four Swords into breaking it. Done.” Blue was crossing his arms so tight his hands had started to go white.

     “Blue-” Green didn’t have the chance to scold his brother before Blue stood up, his chin high and his shoulders back.

     “So, O great Sage of Courage, can we cut the chatter and get back to saving Hyrule? Unlike you, we don’t have time to laze around.”

     Green stood up and pulled Blue back. “Blue, what in Hylia’s name are you doi-”

     Fario stood up and held out a hand. Green stopped. “It’s okay, I understand. So, you want the gem of Courage?” His eyes, previously a dazzling green, were as dark and dangerous as the trees of the Lost Woods. “I’ll give it to you if you complete my final trial.”

     Blue lost his temper, his face going red as he growled through bared teeth. “We went through your stupid fear trial in the woods, nearly died, and that’s not good enough for you?!? What kind of-”

     “Oh don’t worry, this trial shouldn’t be dangerous if you’re strong enough.” Blue froze, close to pounding his fist against the chair in anger. “I’ll make this a challenge. Only you have to go through this challenge, but if you lose, I get-”

     “A challenge, huh?” Blue’s voice had gone quiet, matching the silence of the room as everyone stared at the battle between the headstrong hero and the sage. “Bring it on.”

     Fario’s eyes lit up. “Well then, hero in blue, two words for you.” He snapped his fingers, and the world swam with white mist. “Good luck.”


	13. The Lost Woods Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected return of a story, followed by the return of the 5 Links

    They found Red curled into a ball, crying without any sound. Blue growled in anger, cursing the forest.

**_CRACK!_ **

    Blue looked over in shock at Shadow, whose eyes were flashing red with seething rage. His arm was buried in a tree where his punch had gone through it, leaving a large hole.

    Shadow pulled his hand back, not even caring that a piece of the splintered wood was stuck in his arm, and rushed to Red, grabbing him in a hug and whispering words of encouragement to him. Blue stared at the hole through the tree, his jaw dropped, then at Shadow, shrugging before crouching down and patting Red on the arm. Red poked his head over his knees, his glazed, tear-filled eyes growing sharp. He stared at Shadow and Blue before giving a yelp of recognition and joy, uncurling from his ball and springing into the hug.

    "Guys! You're here!" Red cried out in joy, his eyes going from dull to sparkling in a second. "I thought-"

    "The forest was using illusions to mess with your fears," Shadow said, hugging Red tightly. "None of it is true. Whatever you heard, it was completely wrong. We love you with all our hearts, and you're important; probably the most important member of our team and family."

    Red buried his face in Shadow's chest. Blue awkwardly patted Red on the back. "There, there. It's gonna be.... alright...?"

    "Great try, but needs a bit more certainty," Shadow joked. "I'd give it a solid 5/10."

    Blue punched him. "Shut up, I tried. Comforting isn't my strong point."

    "Thank you!" Red  poked his head back up, his face back to cheery, hiding the pain behind a mask of optimism. "It really helped, Blue."

    Blue scratched the back of his head. "Oh-um, okay. You're welcome." He huffed. "Words are so hard. You want me to beat up the forest? 'Cause that is what I'll gladly do.

    "I'd be happy to join you," Shadow growled, his eyes briefly flashing red again with a cold, menacing look. "Maybe introduce it to Red's fire rod."

    "Punching it would work too," Blue said, plucking the wood sliver from Shadow's arm. "You gotta teach me how to punch a hole clear through a tree trunk. I’ll admit, that was kinda badass."

    "You punched a hole in a tree?" Red said in awe. "That's so cool!"

     Shadow blushed in embarrassment. "Well, no one messes with my brothers." He hugged Red and Blue one more time before standing up. "We should find Green and Vio; the faster we get them out of the woods' illusion the better."

\-----------------------------

    "So we found Green," Blue stated.

    "The question is..." Red said.

    "How do we get him down?" Shadow finished.

     Green was hanging upside down, unconsciously dangling from a vine wrapped around his foot. Tears slid across his forehead and plinked against the ground. His hat threatened to fall, but the sheer power of character description and fourth wall jokes managed to keep it on his head. Mist clung to him in thin sheets, swirling like twisted, coiling snakes.

    Blue and Shadow positioned themselves under Green while Red climbed up the tree. At their signal, Red sliced through the vine, and Blue and Shadow caught Green as he fell. They laid him lightly on the ground.

    "Green. Green! Wake up!" Shadow shook Green until his glazed eyes fluttered open.

    "Green! Please wake up!" Red cried, dropping out of the tree to land next to the others.

     Green's head lolled like he was going to fall unconscious again. "Green, I swear on the goddesses above if you don't wake up RIGHT NOW-" Blue slapped Green across the face.

     "Dude, that was unnecessa-" Shadow cut himself off as Green shook his head slightly, misting clearing away. He slowly sat up, clutching his cheek.

     "Ow, my face..." Green muttered, his eyes regaining focus. He looked around in confusion. "Wha-" He caught sight of the others and his face lit up with joy.

      "Y-You're alive..." he stammered out, barely finding the voice to speak through his immense relief. "Guys you're... you're... alive!" he launched himself at the others, his height and momentum throwing them all to the ground. "I was so scared... I thought... I saw... You all died... and it was all my fault because I couldn't lead you well..."

     "You're an amazing leader, Green!" Red cried, climbing over Green to flop onto him in a hug.

     "Yeah," Blue said. "While I think I would still make a better leader-" Shadow elbowed him in the side, "-oof-, I mean... I guess you're doing alright; you haven't killed us yet and we've been through a lot."

    "Green, you're our leader and we wouldn't have it any other way." Shadow grinned. "So ignore whatever illusion you saw in the mist and lead us."

    Green looked from one Link to the next, reading their expressions before smiling. "First things first, we find Vio. Then, we find the sage without getting split up again. And then we leave the Lost Woods, giving it a little... parting gift before we leave. Sound like a plan?" The others nodded. "Then let's get going. We don't have any time to lose."

\-----------------------------

    The four Links ran through the forest, searching for Vio. Mist swirled between the dark trees, trying to inch closer to infect the heroes with illusions.

    "It's been too long, we need to find him before the forest kills him," Green scanned the area with worry.

    "There!" Shadow pointed at a cocoon of vines in the distance. They spotted a flash of purple from within the vines.

    They raced toward it, but the vines were growing too fast; there was only one small hole that was increasingly shrinking. "We're not going to make it!"

    Green drew his boomerang and threw it; a seemingly impossible shot.

    The boomerang flew between the trees and lodged into the hole. The irritated vines wrapped around the boomerang, trying to snap the one thing in their way from completed their dastardly plot.

    Red was suddenly there, vaulting over logs and trees twice his size with grace and agility. He reached Vio first, fire rod in hand. The vines recoiled from it's burning touch, dark green turning a charred black. Green's boomerang clattered to the ground as the vines retreated. The others reached them and hacking at the cocoon with their swords, slicing off vines that tried to curl back. Blue grabbed Vio the second he was visible and hauled him out of the cluster, dragging him into the middle of the clearing as the others fended off vines.

    "VIO! Vio, don't you dare die, don't you freaking DARE die!" Blue yelled, shaking Vio violently as the others rushed over.

    "Blue, stop shaking him for a second!" Green ordered, an edge of panic in his voice. Blue gently Vio on the ground without hesitation or a usual snappy remark. Green leaned over Vio, checking for breath. After a tense moment of silence, Green's shoulders slacked and the tension seeped out of him.

    "He's alive," Green sighed in relief.

    "Oh thank Hylia," Blue dropped to the grass. Shadow grabbed his chest to calm his pounding heart, shaking from adrenaline and fear.

    Vio stirred, opening his eyes. They were glazed and wet with tears, growing sharp and confused as the remaining mist faded away.

    "What's... What's going on...?" Vio sat up slowly and winced, holding his head.

     Red burst into tears and launched himself at Vio, tackling him to the ground in a hug.

    "Red? What- Red, please get off-" Vio stopped, suddenly hauling himself up and hugging Red as the memories came flooding back. "Red! You're... everyone's..."

     Shadow let out a choked sob, unable to take it any longer, and jumped on Vio, crying with Red in worried relief. Vio flinched at his touch in hidden guilt, raising his head to meet Green's eyes. Green leaned over to join the hug, and after a stubborn second, Blue joined in too.

    When the five Links finally split apart (Green had to gently pull Red, who clung to Vio's leg and refused to let go, until he eventually released his grip and let Green comfort him with a reassuring hug that no, Vio was not going to suddenly keel over and die on them), Vio sat in silence for a minute, staring at the trees and vines and puzzling out the clues of the mist.

     "So, do you need an explanation of what happened, or...?" Shadow asked, scratching the back of his head as he searched Vio for any breaks in the wall he’d set between them.

     "No, I think I understand what happened," Vio replied swiftly, avoiding Shadow's gaze and standing up. "We need to find the Sage and get out of these woods as quickly as possible before the mist returns. Green, will you-"

    "On it." Green patted Red's head one last time before pointing to a path leading out of the clearing. "That way seems to be the most similar to the path we were using before we got separated, and should lead us to the Sage."

    The others stood up, and with a gathering cry of 'onward!', the five Links were off, trekking further into the Lost Woods, once again reunited but not completely unified, falling ever deeper into the spiralling web of danger that loomed around every turn, every look, and every move......  
  



	14. A Trial in the Mist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Fario is a douche, Blue is a stubborn hothead, and chaos ensues; in other words, nothing new.

     The world was white; white as snow, white as pure light, white as the mist of the Lost Woods. Blue blinked, wiping his eyes as he looked around. He was alone in a wasteland of white space. The house was gone, the woods were gone, Fario was gone, even the other Links were gone. He was completely and utterly alone.

      ** _“My my, what do we have here? One of the mighty heroes of legend…”_**

     Blue reached for his sword and was startled to find it wasn’t there. Neither was his trusty hammer. In resolve, he pushed up his sleeves and balled his fists, taking a defensive stance as he scanned the white expanses of space for the speaker of the voice.

    _**“But even heroes have fears. I wonder what yours are?”**_

     “I don’t have fears. I’m the best Link, so I lead by example.” Blue watched for any signs of movement, but the voice didn’t seem to have a body, echoing throughout the white space.

      ** _“Well isn’t someone confident. But are you so sure about that? Let’s see…”_**

      The world suddenly turned green; a dark green, with trees and bushes bursting from the ground and the white fading until it was nothing more than mist lurking in the Lost Woods.

     “Real original. So scary. Like I haven’t seen this before.” Blue rolled his eyes.

      A vine reared up and smacked Blue across the face; when the stinging pain cleared and he could see again, he nearly stumbled back in shock. A trail of dirt led straight into the brambles, and Blue could make out the limp forms of the other Links scattered between the branches.

      **_“Leading the others into danger, watching them get hurt because of your failures. And yet… scared you will be replaced, that the others will follow someone else. A conflict of wanting to lead but scared of consequences…”_**

     Blue scoffed. “Sorry fear-mist, that’s not me. The others follow, and I never get it wrong.”

     Something gripped his shoulder and he tried to spin around, tripping over a vine that snagged his ankle. He struggled with the vines as the roots of a giant oak grew over him in a cocoon. Fear gripped his chest into a tight ball as the roots drew closer, closing the small space into a claustrophobic nightmare, reminding Blue all too much of the giant Poe he and Red had faced in the Temple of Darkness.

**_“Hmm, you’re right. Claustrophobia isn’t deep enough for your dark fear, and failure to lead isn’t your fear but someone else's… Let’s try this one instead…”_ **

      The roots disintegrated and Blue’s panic dissolved with them, turning into steeled determination. The world turned white again. Blue smirked. “Heh, got it wrong. Naturally. I told you, I don’t have a ‘dark fear’.”

      The world tilted and faded to black. Blue found himself upside down, falling into the darkness.

      _"You think you're a Link? Don't even dare call yourself a hero. How many people have you hurt? How many suffer because of you? You don’t deserve their kindness, their loyalty, their trust. They’d be better off if you just disappeared.”_

     The voice this time was different, a chorus of voices booming around the room and yet a single, quiet voice whispering in the back of his head. Blue scoffed, though his hands were trembling and he couldn’t tell if it was from the gravity of falling or from something else.

     “Seriously? Wrong again, idiot. Not my fear.” Blue crossed his arms as he fell deeper into the darkness.

    **_“Are you sure? I bet some of it rings true… Maybe you know someone who feels this way… and there isn’t anything you can do to help them...”_**

     “Oh shut up,” Blue growled as the world faded back to white. “Stop trying to sound like you know me if you keep getting it wrong. I don’t deal with ‘feelings’, and there certainly isn’t anyone that I know who’s fear is that mess.”

    **_“If you say so…”_**

      The world righted itself and Blue landed on the ground, back in the white space. He planted his feet. “So, what kind of pointless crap are you going to show me this time? My ‘deepest fear’? The ‘bane of my existence’?”

      A geyser of lava erupted next to Blue’s foot and he jumped out of the way. The sky turned thick with smoke and the ground broke into chunks of rock and oozing lava. A platform rose from the ground; an island in the centre of a torrent of fire. A sword materialized in Blue’s hand. Across the island, a double appeared; a copy of Blue, charging toward him. The real Blue met the copy in combat, their swords clanging together.

  **_“How does it feel to have to kill a part of yourself? To betray and trick those who trusted you?”_**

     Blue kicked the copy away, and a column of fire erupted around it. _“How could you?”_ The copy spoke, its voice the same as Blue’s. _“Traitor. Backstabber. Kil-”_

     “I’m going to stop you right there.” Blue held up a hand. “Once again, wrong fear. I’ll crush anyone who gets in my way, especially weak doubles who are nothing like the real thing. The only ones who get a pass are the other Links, and loyalty is pretty much my middle name. Next.”

      The world erupted into fire, burning away the crumbling rocks. Blue stood bored in the torrent, his sword combusting and disintegrating into ash.

        ** _“For someone who says they aren’t afraid of anything, it’s interesting that you say ‘wrong fear’. Is there a right fear?”_**

       “Nope, wrong again. Can we speed this up? I’m starting to get really annoyed.”

      There was a flash of light, and the world began changing at a rapid pace. There was falling darkness again, then a glade full of monsters. The world spun itself into a sticky web, then changed into a cave deep within a mountain. There was a faint hiss of metal and Blue felt something hit the back of his head, and he was falling forward back into the darkness. Mist, then fire, followed by a lone camp, then the cave again, then the Lost Woods. Darkness.

     A quiet voice. _“You never understand. You never listen.”_

      The world turned crimson, then back to darkness, finally righting itself and going white again.

      Blue grabbed the back of his head, which was throbbing in pain. “What in Din’s name just happened!?”

    **_“_ _How interesting. It seems like there is a fear in the world that will soon become a shocking reality. Fear can control you, and sometimes others drive that fear without realizing it. Maybe it would do you wise to listen for those silent cries for help before they come back to haunt you.”_**

     “Whatever. All this proves is that you were wrong again. Give up. I don’t fear anything. This stupid colossal waste of time trial is absolute garbage, and is only proving what I already know!”

      ** _“You see, here’s where you're the one who is wrong; you’ve admitted you fear something to someone very recently.”_**

     Blue glared at the white space around him. “Oh really? Because I don’t remember-”

      The world fading into the Lost Woods; a glade near a large oak with slashed roots, a copy of him sitting in the grass, and Shadow sitting next to him. With a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, Blue recognized the scene from when Shadow rescued him from the mist.

       “I was disoriented and confused from the mist,” Blue growled. “I wasn’t admitting anything-”

    ** _“Why are you trying so hard to deny the truth? Is it that… you’re scared of your emotions and feelings? Admit it.”_**

     Blue laughed. “Seriously? That’s your grand finale? Pathetic. I’m not afraid of something as stupid as feelings-”

      _“Scared? Of what? Your EMOTIONS? Afraid that they make you weak? Do you really think you are protecting anyone by being a prideful, arrogant, hot-headed jerk?”_

       Blue froze. With each echo, the words appeared in dark ink around the room, scrawled in messy, angry writing.

    _“Stop hiding under that mask. All you’re doing with your anger is making others hate you. Yell, boast, scream, break everything you touch, it’s all the same. In the end, it’s all just a mask to shield how weak you truly are. Admit it: you’re not strong enough.”_

    **_" ‘A lot of my boasting and anger is a mask to shield how weak I am. I try to protect the others but I guess I just... break everything I touch.’ What an interesting thing for someone without any fears to say.”_**

     “Don’t you dare use my words against me,” Blue snapped.

      ** _“Why not? Afraid they admit something you’re too scared to say?”_**

     “I’m. Not. Afraid.” Blue spat out each word with venom.

      ** _“Then what’s this?”_**

      A cold blue bled between the white, turning the world into a cave of ice. Cold wind blasted past Blue, who was at a loss for words.

    _**“What’s wrong? Scared to be alone? Afraid?”**_

      “No. I’m not- That’s wrong- Stop! For Din’s sake, stop!” Blue growled, his voice lost in the howling wind. A chilling cold seeped into his boots and he looked down, his eyes going wide as ice climbed from the floor and froze his feet in place. He struggled, clawing at the ice as it marched up his legs but not making a dent.

      ** _“Ready to admit defeat? Or can you find the courage to admit the truth?”_**

     Blue’s struggling grew more frantic as the ice reached his chest, climbing higher. “I’m- I’m not afraid…” The ice froze his arms to his sides, pinning his last hope. “I-...” The ice reached his neck, almost complete in its task.

      “Fine! I’m scared of my feelings. I’m not strong en…” The ice enclosed Blue, freezing him like a statue. The world flashed, fading the white and taking everything with it.

**\------------------------------------------------------------------**

     Blue blinked, the inside of Fario’s house slowly coming into focus. Green was pacing from one wall to another, knitting his hands together. Vio was reading some sort of book that he’d probably lent from the sage, and Red was quietly crying on the couch, stroking a small potted plant for comfort. Shadow was shifting his gaze from one Link to the next, landing on Blue as the latter slowly shook his head and looked around.

     “Blue! You’re back!” Shadow’s voice alerted the others; Green stopped pacing, Vio looked up from his book, and Red quickly wiped his tears and nearly flung himself over the couch in his rush to Blue.

     “Oh thank Hylia,” Green sighed in relief and sank into the couch. “You’re okay.”

     “Back…?” Blue grunted in surprise as Red leaped over the couch and hugged him. Blue shoved him off with a scowl.”

     “You were in some sort of trance,” Vio explained.

     “So?” Green asked. “How’d the trial go?”

     “I would say it ended in failure,” Fario said, stepping into the room. All eyes snapped to him.

     “Wh- FAILURE?!?” Blue yelled. “I ADMITTED IT! THAT WAS NOT A FAILURE!”

     “Sorry, you didn’t complete the trial.”

      “Wait, what’s going on?” Green asked, shaking his head from confusion.

      “Blue didn’t finish the trial, so that means he has to uphold his end of the deal.” Fario stretched out a hand as if asking for something.

     “And what exactly does Blue have to give?” Green asked.

     “Oh, it’s easy!” Fario said cheerfully. “I get his soul!”

 


	15. Ties and Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Fario is still a jerk, martyrs will be martyrs, and a foreboding chill settles over our heroes as the next leg of their journey begins...

“YOU GET WHAT NOW?!?!?!” The yell that burst out of Fario’s house could be heard from the farthest corners of Hyrule.

 

Blue was practically vibrating from anger, one hand gripping his hammer. There was a clatter as Vio’s book slipped out of his hand and fell to the ground. All eyes, ranging from wide and unbelieving to crying to a death glare, were trained on Fario. 

 

“Your soul,” Fario said. “The trial is incomplete. That’s the price.”

 

Blue hefted his hammer and spun around, throwing it like a discus at the sage. Fario simply stepped to the side, letting the hammer smash into the wall, breaking the shelves. Glass glittered on the ground as the pictures of Fario shattered.

 

“Those were hard to make, I would appreciate it if-” Fario ducked to avoid the table that was chucked over his head. “Okay, I know this is a shock, but it’s your own fault for not listening to the full bargain before making the deal so you can stop throwing things-” A book hit him in the face. “Stop!” 

 

Blue paused in the middle of winding up to throw his sword like a javelin. “Why should I? You didn’t.” 

 

“A deal’s a deal.” Fario shrugged. “You agreed to the price, now you have to stand for it.”

 

“Hey! Wait a sec- You can’t just- If you take Blue’s soul, Hyrule would be doomed!” Green lowered Blue’s arm, the sword tip dipping to scrape against the wooden floor. He shot Blue a look that said ‘we can fix this, just please don’t kill him; we need his help’.

 

Red swallowed a sob. “We need Blue! Without him, the magic bar-” 

 

“It’s alright Red, we’ll handle this.” Vio pulled Red behind him and away from the conflict. He turned to Fario. “Without one of the Heroes of the Four Sword, the barrier surrounding Hyrule Castle can’t be vanquished.”

 

“It honestly doesn’t affect me that much,” Fario said, flashing a cold smile. “Nothing can enter the Lost Woods without my permission, and only a chosen few can access the Trial of Courage that leads to my place. I’m safe from all evil.”

 

“The only evil here is you, you heartless piece of-” Shadow placed a hand on Blue’s shoulder before he could finish.

 

“I have a deal for you,” Shadow said, stepping between Blue and Fario. “Instead of Blue’s soul, you get one that won’t affect the fate of Hyrule.”

 

“And that would be?” Fario asked.

 

“Mine.”

 

Chaos erupted. Green’s hand slipped off Blue’s arm and he nearly fell over. Vio was staring from Fario to Shadow, his face betraying no hint of his thoughts. Blue was sputtering, trying to comprehend the situation, and Red burst into tears. 

 

Fario cocked an eyebrow. “I’m listening.”

 

“You want a soul? You won’t get a hero’s, but you won’t be-” Shadow’s voice cracked and he coughed to cover it. “You won’t be dooming Hyrule. In fact, you’d be...” His voice fizzled out, and Shadow tried to ignore the small voice in his head that finished that sentence: ‘you’d be doing Hyrule a favour’.

 

Fario, his chin tilted to look down at the Links, nodded. “Alright. It’s not worth nearly as much as your brash, hotheaded hero, but I accept.” He raised a hand toward Shadow, who winced despite himself, closing his eyes and bracing himself.

 

Green grabbed his head in disbelief. “Hey, we didn’t agree- no! Stop! Hey-”

 

“Listen, _ bud _ -” Shadow snapped his eyes open in surprise as he was roughly yanked backward. He fell over, looking up with wide eyes to see Blue planted between him and Fario. “You’re not taking anyone’s soul. If you dare try anything, you’re going to have to get through me, and I assure you I’m plenty strong enough to kick your sorry ass into next week. Don’t mess with my brothers, especially not Shadow.”

 

Fario stared at Blue in surprise, studying his look of deviance, searching his face for any signs of weakness. Then he began to laugh; slow at first, building into a loud and genuine sound punctuated by heavy claps of his hands. Blue stood his ground.

 

“Man, you heroes are a riot!” Fario said, wiping the tears from his eyes. “Always jumping over each other to play the role of martyr.” The five Links were silent. “What, no comment? Maybe this will ease the mood.”

 

He held out a hand toward Blue. The heroes tensed; Green, overcoming his shock, reached toward the hilt of his sword. 

 

Fario laughed. “Relax, relax!” He turned the palm of his hand upward, and a floating green jewel appeared. “Congratulations, Hero in Blue, you’ve successfully completed my trial!”

 

Fario stood wide, a bright smile on his face. The heroes merely stared at him in confusion. 

 

Green dropped his hand from his sword. “I’m sorry, what…?”

 

“You’ve successfully completed my trial, ergo, you get my Gem of Courage!” Fario said.

 

“But what about Blue’s soul?” Green asked. 

 

“Hey, don’t remind him-” Blue sputtered. “I wasn’t going to just let him take it!”

 

Fario waved Green off. “ As much as I like souls, I abide by my own rules. He still had a chance to complete the trial.

 

Red clapped his hands together. “Oh! The incomplete trial was actually-”

 

“So when you said the trial was incomplete…” Vio spoke over Red, the gears turning in his head. “You meant that the second part of the trial was standing up to you.”

 

“Precisely, Hero in Purple!” Fario said. “Keen observation skills you have!” His tone was genuine, but lurking in his eyes was the glint of irony and a foreboding future. “Your Hero in Blue here-” Fario pinched Blue’s cheek lightly, receiving a quick slap to the arm for his actions, “proved his loyalty and courage standing up for those he considers his brothers.”

 

Fario turned to Shadow, bending down and offering a hand to pull him up. After a moment of hesitation, Shadow accepted. As he was pulled up, Fario bent over and whispered in his ear; “You’re quite an interesting thing, young Creature of Shadows. You’ve passed my trial too with your little feat of courage. Peculiar, peculiar. It would serve you well to ignore that voice, but then again, what do I know? Perhaps you’re nothing more than a monster like everyone thinks, or maybe you have the makings of a true hero…”

 

Fario left Shadow with a friendly clap on the back and a ‘my sincerest apologies’. Shadow stood shaking, his breathing shallow and his eyes pained and sharp. 

 

Fario handed the Gem of Courage to Blue, smiling at the wary glare thrown at him. “No hard feelings, I hope? Sometimes all one needs is a little... shove in the right direction.”

 

“...Right,” Green said, uncertain. “Well, thank you.” He glanced around at the varying looks of unease from the others. “We’d best be off. Got a Hyrule to save and all…!” He tried to puncture the sentence with a laugh, but it came out more forced.

  
“Oh, I’ll show you a little shove alright. Right off a cliff into your stupid forest,” Blue muttered under his breath, casting one last glare at Fario over his shoulder as the sage ushered the five Links out the door with a wave. 

 

“Good luck~!” Fario called.

 

Once they were out of sight of Fario’s cabin, Green let out a sigh of relief. “That was… interesting.”

 

“Not our finest company,” Vio agreed, brushing aside some branches on the otherwise clear path.

 

“Oh great Din almIGHTY WHAT AN ABSOLUTE KEESE RIDDEN, POTS AND TREE BRANCHES, MOBLIN-HEADED SON OF A CUCCO!!!” Blue yelled out of nowhere, causing Red (and Green, although he wouldn’t admit it) to jump. He took a deep breath, simmering down from his outburst. “Great Hylia.”

 

“While I don’t agree with your language, I must admit Fario did rub me the wrong way,” Vio said.

 

“I hope the other sages aren’t like that,” Red said, rubbing his arms. “Like power in De-”

 

Green pulled Red into a hug. “Don’t worry, Red. We’ll be more prepared next time for these kinds of trials.” He turned to Shadow. “Right, Shadow?” There wasn’t a reply; Shadow was stared at the ground, his eyes glazed. Green waved his hand in front of Shadow’s face. “Shadow?”

 

Shadow snapped out of his dazed state. “What?”

 

“You’ve been quiet since we left Fario’s cabin. Everything alright?” Green asked.

 

“Oh yeah! I’m fine, just thinking! Blue kinda handed my butt to me without trying there is all,” Shadow laughed. “So where we headed next.”

 

“We could head north-” Red’s muffled voice came from Green’s hug.

 

“Death Mountain,” Vio said, turning his back to the group and staring at the thin peak that barely poked over the treeline. 

 

“Great. One horrible place down and now the next. Where’s the break?” Blue growled.

 

“Death Mountain, huh?” Shadow couldn’t hide his pained smile. “Oh joy.”

 

“We should set up camp once we get out of the woods,” Vio said curtly. “It’s going to be dark soon.”

 

“Why didn’t we spend the night at Fario’s cabin?” Green asked. “Safer then staying where monsters can get us.”

 

“Because I couldn’t stand another second near that jerk or I would have throttled him,” Blue said, clenching his fist around his sword hilt.

 

“Fair point.”

 

After trekking down the path for a while, the five Links came to the end of the Lost Woods.

 

“Way easier getting out of the forest then going in,” Shadow joked.

 

“Finally out of those stupid woods.” Blue dropped his item pouch on the ground with a thud and started rifling through it, pulling out supplies for the night.

 

Green and Vio pulled a few logs around into a circle while Red and Shadow gathered firewood and prepared pre-packed rations. Once the camp was set up and the food cooked, the five Links watched the sun dip below the horizon, the smoke from their campfire twisting like a miniature Death Mountain.

 

“So, who takes the first shift to watch?” Shadow asked. 

 

“I can!” Red exclaimed. The others laughed; even Vio, who had been unusually quiet since the mention of Death Mountain, cracked a smile.

 

Green ruffled Red’s hair. “I can handle the first shift.”

 

“I’ll take the second,” Blue said. He pointed at Green with a scowl. “If I’m not up, wake me up. You will not be pulling an all-nighter, got it?”

 

“Alright alright, calm down Blue!” Green raised his hands in defence, but he was laughing. “I promise to wake you when your shift comes.”

 

“It’s getting late,” Vio said, staring at the looming ridges of Death Mountain in the distance. “Wake us all if monsters show up.”

 

Green nodded. “Got it.”

 

Within the next few minutes, the group had gotten ready for the night. Green patrolled around the outer rim of the camp, his sword ready, and the others quickly fell asleep from exhaustion; fighting killer vines and deadly fears takes a toll on one’s stamina.

 

After a few hours, Green was sitting on one of the logs, scanning the woods and field for any signs of danger and occasionally looking down to check on the others, fast asleep. Vio was tense; Green worried if he was having a nightmare or was simply worn out. Blue was weakly punching the air, a confident smile on his face as he snored; probably imagining beating the everlasting daylights out of Fario. Shadow was draped over one of the logs, shying away slightly from the crackling campfire. And Red… Green caught sight of blue eyes in the camp light, and Red sat up, rubbing his face. Green smiled at him, motioning him to go back to sleep, but Red quietly stood up and tiptoed over the others. 

 

“It’s late, Red,” Green whispered as Red sat down on the log next to him. 

 

“I know,” Red wrung his hands. “I just thought…-”

 

“You’d keep me company?” Green said.

 

Red shook his head. “I was thinking since I’m awake I could switch in for watch?” 

 

Green looked at him in surprise. “Aw Red, that’s sweet. It’s okay, I’m good. My shift ends soon anyway and Blue’s got me covered.”

 

“O-oh…” Red ducked his head. “It’s just…” He cut off, seeming to struggle with something.

 

Green turned. “Yes?”

 

“I… Maybe… Um…” Red started rambling, the firelight catching the shine of tears forming in his eyes. “You looked so tired…! And I… um… thought I could be of… of use since… I don’t really… I mean... ”

 

“You cooked dinner, it’s fine. Besides, I’m not tired at all! Blue and I can handle it.” Green stood up and stretched, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

 

“And I can’t...” Red whispered, staring down at his hands. “I’m less than worthless…”

 

“What was that?” Green asked. “I couldn’t hear you over Blue’s snoring.”

 

Red’s face brightened into a smile. “I just said you totally can! Any monster attack would be fruitless with you around!”

 

Green reached over and ruffled Red’s hair affectionately. “You always know what to say to make my day, Red!” He made a shooing motion with his hand. “Now off to bed with you. It really is late.”

 

“Goodnight Green!” Red tiptoed back to the camp and sank to his spot. 

 

Green turned his attention back to the dark; other than the occasional Keese flitting overhead, the forest and field were still. Throughout the next hour, Green patrolled the camp. His feet started dragging and he had to blink to stay awake; the smoke from the dying campfire was starting to get in his eyes as he borrowed Red’s fire rod to relight it, nearly waking Red as he stumbled over his bag. 

 

Finally, as he sat on the log facing Death Mountain, he heard someone stir behind him. Exhausted, Green turned, squirting through his slightly blurry vision at the outline of Blue. He nodded, yawned, and trudged into the camp to sleep. As he passed Blue he paused. Something seemed off. Then he shrugged. Blue was always complaining about their height differences, even in their previous adventure, that Green was just barely taller than him (though that barely was a bit of a stretch). It seemed that Green had gotten even taller; once Blue finally noticed, well… that would be a fit to remember.

 

“Remember, wake me up for the next shift,” Green said. He must have been so tired because he saw the nod of Blue’s head but heard no reply. 

 

Then he drifted asleep, blissfully unaware of the dangers that morning would bring.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow fanfiction readers! This is my very first fanfiction! I'm so excited to begin! But before I start, I would like to say a few things. 
> 
> 1) Just to be clear, I am NOT shipping the Links with one another! I completely accept the fandom's shipping, but personally, I think of the five Links as 'brothers', and they refer to each other as brothers 
> 
> 2) I LOVE feedback! And I love seeing comments (especially on things you liked or found funny); it motivates me! (comments on 'when does the next chapter come out' also help motivate me, and get me to stop slacking)
> 
> 3) Spoiler Alert, this story will spoil the Legend of Zelda Four Swords Adventures, the Legend of Zelda a Link Between Worlds, and the Legend of Zelda Four Swords manga series. I will start a spoiler alert at each chapter I include something (or someone) that spoils something from the plot of another game.


End file.
